Fifty Shades Later
by mrsshropshire
Summary: This story picks up right where Fifty Shades Freed left off, after the day in the meadow, the day of Teddy's 2nd birthday. Ana is 6 months pregnant with Phoebe. No cheating. I do not own any characters, all belong to the wonderful E.L. James and are found in the Fifty Shades trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: Teddy's Birthday Party

Today is Teddy's second birthday. Boy, how this kid has grown. So much like his father too. Yesterday when he dropped his popsicle on the ground, he was so upset, but when I showed him that his fingers tasted like the popsicle, he became happy again. My mercurial little boy. We are having his birthday party at our house today. Everyone is coming, Ray, José, the Greys, Mia and Ethan, and Kate, Elliot, and adorable little Ava. I was surprised that Christian said yes to José coming, but I'm happy he did. It'll give us a chance to catch up. I'm also excited to catch up with Kate and Mia. I haven't seen either one in some time because of work and personal schedules.

I'm hoping that Teddy likes his presents that Christian and I got for him. He has been really interested in trains so far; he watches _Thomas the Train_ on television every morning and demands it through out the day. "Tommy da Twain!" he tells us. We got Teddy two wooden train sets that Christian had Barney convert into solar power. We also got him a T-ball set and a play house for the back yard. Each thing is wrapped in pretty silver paper, ready for the party.

People are going to be here at five this evening, so thankfully it's only lunchtime. Being six months pregnant has begun to take its toll on me. I am exhausted all the time, not to mention horny. Christian has been so attentive to me, making me lie down, doing daily chores for me, and fucking me senseless when I need it. I am so excited for this baby. _Phoebe_. The perfect name for our perfect girl.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Grey?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look up at him. I am curled up on the couch in the family room with a warm cup of tea, and Christian was putting Teddy down for his afternoon nap. He plops down on the couch next to me and puts his arm around me.

"I was just thinking about our daughter, Mr. Grey. I love the name you picked out."

"I'm glad you like it. The name had just popped in my head, and I instantly liked it."

"I'm so happy that this pregnancy is going so well. I was so worried when we found out that I was pregnant that something would go wrong, since Teddy's delivery was so complicated."

"Yeah, it was, but I'll take care of you so there aren't any complications like that. I'll even cut off my left arm if it means that you and our baby will be safe." I roll my eyes at that comment. He is always so protective.

He looks at me intensely with his sparkling gray eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me Mrs. Grey?" The look in his eyes makes the pull deep in my belly tighten even more. Oh, what this man can do to me with only a few simple words and a look.

"Maybe."

He pulls me on top of him and kisses me deeply. So much passion, and so much love. I open my mouth to allow his tongue to enter. Our tongues dance together, and he begins to rub my left breast. Suddenly, there's a cough from the doorway. We both turn to the noise and see Mrs. Taylor standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but lunch is ready, Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you, Gail." I respond, my cheeks heating and turning a shade of pink.

Christian stands, holding me in his arms. He sets me down in front of him and swats my bottom. "Time to eat, baby."

We walk into our massive kitchen where lunch is sitting on the breakfast bar. Gail has fixed us a magnificent spaghetti alfredo and Caesar salad. Christian and I eat a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other's company. We know that Teddy will be waking up soon, so the quiet is pleasant. We finish and put our dishes in the sink before going back to the family room. I pick up a manuscript and he grabs his laptop before sitting down.

We work on our own separate projects while cuddled up next to each other on the couch. I'm reading a manuscript from one of Grey Publishing's new authors. I think this girl has such great potential. Next thing I know, Christian is tapping my shoulder to wake me up.

"Rise and shine, Sunshine."

"Good afternoon. How long was I asleep?"

"Not too long. Maybe thirty minutes. I love watching you sleep, and I wish I could've let you sleep longer, but we need to start getting ready for Teddy's party. Speaking of Teddy, he should be up by now."

"Should we go check on our son, Mr. Grey?"

"We should, Mrs. Grey." Before we get up, he leans down to kiss me.

We walk up the stairs, hand in hand. As we reach Teddy's door, we hear little baby babbles. Our baby is too cute. I stop Christian before he walks in so that we can listen for a few more moments.

We slowly open the door and immediately hear Teddy scream, "Mommy! Daddy!" His joy puts a huge smile on my face.

Christian, Teddy, and I play on the floor of family room for a while until Christian tells me to go get myself ready for the party.

I quickly get in the shower, dry my hair, and put on a little makeup. I go to my closet and choose a simple navy blue maternity dress and silver flats. I put in my second-chance earrings and put on my charm bracelet. I don't need a necklace because the neckline of my dress is full of large Swarovski crystals. I take a last look in the mirror and head back down stairs.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear my Teddy's sweet voice. "Mommy pretty!" he exclaims.

"Yes, baby, Mommy looks very pretty tonight." Christian snakes his arm around my waist and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. The gesture does things to me since we were interrupted earlier on the couch.

"Thank you boys. Christian, I think it's your turn to go get ready. I'll get our son ready."

"Yes mam," he responds with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

I giggle at his response and swat his bottom to hurry him upstairs. I take Teddy's hand and lead him upstairs to his room. I pick out a pair of dark jeans, and a light blue button up shirt. I pair his out fit with a pair of gray Sperry's. I get Teddy dressed with little argument, and we walk out of his room, hand in hand. As we walk out of his room, Christian wolf whistles at us.

"My beautiful wife and handsome son. You two look amazing."

"Thank you, Daddy. You look handsome, yourself."

Teddy agrees with me and runs to his father and hugs his leg. Christian is wearing a navy blue sport coat, a white shirt, and jeans. Oh, how those jeans hang on his hips. _You don't have time for this_, my subconscious reminds me. Ugh, how I wish I had the time. These pregnancy hormones make me so horny.

Just then we hear the doorbell ring. Gail rushes to open the door and welcomes in Christian's parents. They're always the first to be at parties. We each hug them and Grace picks up Teddy to give him a hug and ask him about his birthday so far. He tells her about the special train shaped pancakes Gail made him for breakfast and playing with Mommy and Daddy.

Next to arrive is Ray and José. They're both staying in The Fairmont this weekend, of course all expenses paid by Christian and me. Daddy gushes over Teddy and tells him that he will have to teach him how to fish some day soon. We invite everyone into the family room, where Gail takes drink orders. I sit on Christian's lap on the loveseat and our family sits on the couches around us.

José turns to me and begins to ask questions about my work and pregnancy.  
"Ana, you are just glowing. How is the baby coming along?"

"She's doing great. She's growing just like she should be and kicking me like crazy. It sometimes keeps me up at all hours of the night."

"I'm glad you guys are doing well. Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"We have, but it's a secret for now."

"If you say so." He sounds disappointed, but I'm happy that Christian and I decided to keep this a secret until Phoebe is born.

Kate, Elliot, and Ava eventually get to the house and join us in the family room. They go around the room, hugging or shaking hands with each person, ending with Teddy to wish him happy birthday. After a few minutes of mingling, Mia and Ethan arrive. They also go around the room, hugging and shaking hands with everyone. We all settle down on the couches and loveseats. After several minutes of mingling, Gail comes in to announce that dinner is ready.

We sit down at the dining table and are served crab stuffed filet mignon with steamed asparagus and scalloped potatoes. We also have a side green salad with homemade red wine vinaigrette. Christian has picked a Barossa Valley Shiraz, and Teddy and I both have water. We have a light conversation as everyone eats and sips wine. As we're finishing our dinner, Ethan stands up.

"Everyone, Mia and I have an announcement." _Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?_ "We're engaged!"

Everyone is smiling and clapping for them. Kate and I have tears in our eyes, but Christian looks a little bit off. Maybe mad, maybe sad. _I'll ask him about it later. _

"Congratulations Mia and Ethan! I'm so happy for you! When is the wedding?" I ask.

"We haven't picked a date yet, but we want it as soon as possible," Ethan responds for the both of them.

Everyone shares more hugs and handshakes with the happy couple. Christian leans down to whisper something in Mia's ear, but I elbow him in the ribs before he can say anything, since I know he's going to start asking questions. He glares at me, but I just glare back. Thankfully he gets the hint and tells them both that he is proud of them.

After a little more chatter, Gail brings out Teddy's cake. It is shaped like Thomas the Train and is his favorite flavor, chocolate. We sing happy birthday to Teddy, and I cut the cake. We continue to enjoy each other's company until it's time for Teddy to open his presents.

From Grace and Carrick, Teddy received a hand carved rocking horse. From Kate and Elliot, he received a toy tool set, complete with workstation. Elliot said that he wanted to teach Teddy to build things so that he can work for him when he gets older. That earned him a very stern glare from Christian. Mia and Ethan got Teddy the entire collection of _Thomas the Train_ action figures. Teddy's favorite gift of all was of course the train set that Christian and I got him. He played with it for hours while all of the adults sat around talking. Eventually, Teddy crawled up in Christian's lap and fell asleep. It's so sweet to see my boys snuggled up together.

Everyone leaves around nine in the evening, and we tuck Teddy into bed. After we say our goodnights to Teddy, Christian and I take a warm bath filled with our favorite jasmine bubble bath together. _I could just fall asleep in his arms. _ Just as I was starting to drift to sleep, Christian woke me up.

"Mrs. Grey, I know you would like to sleep here, but we should probably get you to bed."

"I think you're right Mr. Grey. Let's head to bed, baby."


	2. Chapter 2: Trains

_AN: I'm so happy that everyone likes this story so far. I had debated for some time about if I should or should not write this. I'll try to update once or twice a week, but there are no guarantees. I'm in nursing school, so my days are very busy. Thank you for all your support and please continue to review and submit your suggestions. My school was just canceled because of the snow and ice, so maybe I'll update tomorrow too. _

_Enjoy this chapter. More family time, a bit of drama, and a little lemon. _

I wake up on this Sunday morning and find Christian's side of the bed empty. _I wonder where he went_. I roll over and bury my face in his pillow. _He smells so good. I could smell him all day. _I get up and go through my normal morning routine; go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face, and put on moisturizer. I put my silk robe on over my maternity nightgown. I walk down the stairs and I can hear my two boys playing together in the family room. I sneak around the corner to just peek through the doorway. Both Christian and Teddy are in their pajamas, sitting on the floor next to the train tracks we set up last night. I stand there watching my two boys for quite some time.

"Daddy! Choo, choo!"

"Yes, Teddy. The train goes choo, choo." I watch as Teddy pushes the train around its tracks with the biggest smile on his face. At that moment, I feel Phoebe kicking me, and I giggle. _My family is so precious_. Teddy hears my giggles and turns around.

"Mommy!" He runs to me and hugs my leg tightly.

"Good morning baby boy."

"Good morning, Mommy. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too, Daddy. I slept well, thank you."

I join them on the floor next to the train tracks so that the three of us can play together with the trains. The joy on my Teddy's face makes me so happy. We continue to sit on the floor playing for at least another twenty minutes before Gail comes in to announce that breakfast is ready.

We go to the kitchen where Gail has set out a delicious looking feast. She has prepared French toast with powdered sugar and raspberries, bacon, eggs, and a fruit salad. She also has Christian's coffee, my English breakfast tea, and Teddy's orange juice sitting on the table at our usual spots. Christian puts Teddy in his highchair and puts a little of everything on his tray. Christian then serves us our breakfast. We eat in peaceful quiet; the only noise is Teddy's soft chatter.

Unfortunately, the peace doesn't last for long. Teddy decides that he wants to throw his eggs on the floor, which causes Christian to react with scowls and a stern voice.

"Theodore Raymond Grey! You do not throw your food! We have told you many times before not to do that." He closes his eyes and takes a few breaths. "You will go to timeout, then finish your breakfast." Christian picks Teddy up out of his highchair and carries him to the far corner. "You have to stay there for two minutes, do you understand?" Teddy nods his head slowly and looks down at the floor. I hate that we've been having this problem with him. He's done the same thing several times before, all with the same punishment. I'm starting to think that we're going to have to come up with a new punishment for him. I'm just not sure what. I don't want Christian to spank him, just because of what spanking used to be to him. I know that it's not the same thing, because this is our child, but still.

"Christian, what are we going to do with him? He needs to learn that he can't throw his food."

"Ana, I have no idea. Maybe we should call Flynn and see what he thinks."

"Yes. That's a good idea. Maybe we can meet with him later this week."

"I'll call and see what I can do. Teddy, you can come back to the table now." Teddy walks back over to the table and Christian lifts him back into the highchair. Thankfully Teddy eats the rest of his breakfast without a fight. _Mmmmm. This French toast is divine. I could eat so much of this. _We finish our breakfast and put our dishes in the sink. I grab a dishtowel to clean up the mess that Ted made, but Christian grabs it from me.

"Here, let me." He goes back to the table to clean up the mess while I rinse our dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I'm still not used to having Gail do everything for me. I feel like we should do at least some things for ourselves. I hear Christian send Teddy off to the family room to play with his trains before he joins me back in the kitchen. I feel his big, strong arms snake around my waist, and he puts his hands across my pregnant belly. Phoebe decides that moment was perfect to kick his hand.

"Did she just kick me?'

"That, she did Mr. Grey. She knows her daddy." We smile at each other before he kisses me. He turns me around and lifts my bottom on to the counter. He kisses me even deeper and I open my lips to invite his tongue in. Our tongues entwine and I can feel the sparks igniting between us. Christian starts to run his hands up to my breasts. His skillful fingers find my nipples through my gown as he starts kissing down my neck to my collarbone.

"Mrs. Grey, I know how much you're enjoying this, but we have a son to get back to."

"We do, but I have a solution. Meet me upstairs in three minutes."

I rush away, leaving him to go upstairs by himself. I find Gail in the laundry room doing the weekly laundry. "Mrs. Taylor, Christian and I are going to get ready and dressed. Do you mind watching Teddy for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Ana. Take your time, we'll be fine."

"Thank you, Gail. He's in the family room playing with his new train set."

I hurry up the stairs to go find my man. When I find him, he's sitting on our bed with only his boxers on. I quickly shut the door and push my robe off my arms and onto the floor. He stares into my blue eyes with his gray eyes and I feel my insides melt. He reaches up and pulls me down onto the bed next to him. He tugs my gown up and over my head so that I am naked next to him. He finds my nipple with his mouth and sucks gently while he pulls on the other one with his fingers. He switches and then trails kissed down my belly. He pauses at my pregnant belly to plant more kisses on it before traveling further down. He stops at the apex of my thighs to work his magic. I start to climb, and tangle my fingers through his copper hair. Just before I climax, he stops. _Why did you stop! I was almost there!_

He must see the frustration on my face because he tells me, "Patience, Mrs. Grey." He scoots his body up mine and his lips find mine once again. _I can taste myself. This is so erotic! _He breaks our kiss for only a moment to pull his boxers off. Next thing I know, he is thrusting into me. Slowly at first, then he speeds up. I feel myself rising again, meeting him thrust for thrust. I groan into his neck as we both find our releases. He collapses on my side, careful not to squish my baby bump. We lie there for several minutes, catching our breaths and coming down from our highs.

"Ana, we should probably get up and shower so that we can get back down to our son."

"We should, but I'm comfortable laying here in your arms."

"Come, Mrs. Grey." He pulls me up off the bed and leads me into the bathroom.

"Thank you for watching him Gail."

"Any time Mrs. Grey. You and Mr. Grey need your time alone with out Teddy sometimes." She winks at me and I turn a bright shade of pink. I sit down next to Teddy, trying to hide my embarrassment. Christian, Teddy, and I play with the train set until it is time for lunch. For lunch, we eat grilled cheese sandwiches with a salad for Christian and me. After lunch, we put Teddy down for his afternoon nap.

"Mrs. Grey, I think you need a nap too. After the party excitement yesterday and this morning's activities, you need some rest."

"What if I'd rather spend time with you?"

"No arguments, Anastasia. Up to bed." He swats my bottom, making me jump. "If you want, I'll take my laptop to bed and I can work there while you sleep."

"I suppose." After he grabs his laptop, we walk hand in hand to our bed. Christian tuck me in next to him, and sleep quickly finds me.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

I wake to the sound of screams. I look over at the clock. _Ugh. It's only three thirty in the morning. _I turn over to see Christian shaking and still screaming in his sleep.

"Christian, baby, wake up! Wake up. It's only a dream. Baby wake up!" I shake him, trying to wake him up. Finally, his eyes pop open, and I see the fear in his eyes. He's still shaking even though I'm holding him in my arms. _Must have been a really bad dream. I wonder what it was about. It's been a long time since he's had one of these types of dreams. _"Are you okay, baby?"

"Fuck. That was terrifying. I'm glad you're ok though." He sits up taking me with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" _My poor Fifty._

"Oh, Baby. It was awful. You were pregnant, and you were in pain. You were screaming and crying and scared. You were afraid that our baby was going to die, and I couldn't do anything to help you. The doctors whisked you away, away from me. I wanted to be there for you, but I couldn't. I was so scared, for both you and our baby." I hug him as tight as I can to try to calm him down.

"Baby, it's okay. The baby and I are okay. There's nothing to worry about." He still looks a little shaken from his dream, so I decide to try another tactic to calm him. "If you really want, we can go to Dr. Greene's office later to have her check everything out." He relaxes when I suggest this to him.

"Would you do that for me? I think that would help me feel a lot better."

"Of course, Dear. Anything for you." I offer a small smile, and he kisses me in return. _Oh, my mercurial Fifty. _

"Go back to sleep. You and our baby need as much rest as you can get."

"Yes sir." I give him a wink and a kiss on the cheek before I roll over and go back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Christian already has an appointment for me with Dr. Greene. How he manages to get me squeezed in to her busy schedule will always baffle me. Right now, Christian is at the office working on his mergers and acquisitions, and I am at home with Teddy. Teddy is snuggled up next to me watching _Thomas the Train _while I'm reading another manuscript. I hear my Blackberry ping from across the room. I settle Teddy so that he will be comfortable for the next few seconds while I go to get my phone. A smile crosses my face when I see whom it is from. I settle back down on the couch next to Teddy before opening the email.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Dr. Greene

Date: May 23 2012 09:45

To: Anastasia Grey

Ana,

I hope you'll be ready for your appointment with Dr. Greene at 3pm today. I'll be there to pick you up at 1:30 so we can have a late lunch, just the two of us. Gail said she could watch Teddy for us. I'll see you soon. Stay rested and hydrated.

I love you,

Christian Grey

CEO and Expectant Father, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

_Oh, my Fifty. Always so attentive. _I quickly respond to his email.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: RE: Dr. Greene

Date: May 23 2012 09:47

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

I will be ready, and I would love to have a late lunch with you. Thank you for always being so attentive for my needs. I am staying hydrated; I have a bottle of water on the table in front of me now. And I am resting. Teddy and I are having a lazy day of _Thomas the Train_ and manuscripts. I'll see you soon.

I love you. XOXO,

Anastasia Grey

CEO and Loving Wife and Mother, Grey Publishing

I put my phone back on the coffee table in front of me and pick my manuscript back up. A few moments later, my Blackberry pings again. I roll my eyes, knowing whom it is from.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Jealous

Date: May 23 2012 09:57

To: Anastasia Grey

Ana,

I'm happy to hear that you and our son are resting at home. Honestly? I'm jealous of the two of you. I wish I could be at home with you having a lazy day. Instead, I must be in the office ruling the world with mergers and acquisitions. Enjoy the rest of your morning with our son.

Love,

Christian Grey

Jealous CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

His email makes me giggle, and I look down at Teddy to see that he is already looking at me.

"What funny, Mommy?"

"Oh, Sweetie. Your Daddy is sending me silly, little emails."

"What emails?"

"It's like talking, but not out loud and over the phone or computer." I smile at his innocence and confusion.

"Oh," is all he responds with. He turns back to the television to continue watching his shows, and I type out another email to Christian.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Get to work!

Date: May 23 2012 10:01

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

Shouldn't you working? While you're working, we will be missing you dearly. I'll talk to you in a few hours.

Love you,

Ana

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I rush to get myself ready. Christian will be here in thirty minutes, and I have yet to take a shower. Teddy and I fell asleep on the couch, and Gail came to wake us up for lunch. _I must have been really tired to fall asleep on the couch like that._ I quickly shower, dress, dry my hair, and put on a touch of make up. I finish just in time, as I head Teddy scream from downstairs, "Daddy!"

Christian appears in the mirror behind me and wraps his arms around me, with his hands resting on my pregnancy belly. He kisses me on the top of my head and spins me around so that he can kiss my lips. I pull apart first and smile up at him.

"How was your day at work?"

"Not as good as it would have been if I had spent it here with my family."

"I'm sad that you weren't here to enjoy it with us, but you're here to spend the day with me now."

"Yes I am, and a wonderful day it will be." He goes into his closet to change out of his work suit into jeans, a blue plaid button up shirt, a khaki colored sport coat, and dark red tie. _Damn. This man is sexy. _We walk hand in hand down the stairs to find our son so that we may say goodbye. After we tell him goodbye and make sure Gail is set, we head out to the garage where Christian leads me to my white Audi R8.

"Are we really going to take this car?" I can't hide my excitement as I say this.

"Yes, but I'm going to drive, while Taylor follows." _Of course Taylor has to come._ He opens my door for me and helps me into the low car. Before he closes the door, he helps me to buckle the seat belt. "Is lunch at the club alright?"

"Of course. Anything you want, my dear." We drive to the club and have a wonderful lunch before we head to Dr. Greene's office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, what brings you two in today?"

I answer quickly, before Christian can get a chance, "We just wanted to make sure that everything was going as it should be."

"Okay. We'll do an ultrasound and run some blood work. I'm sure everything is fine. Have you had any pain or nausea, Mrs. Grey?"

"Not really. I occasionally have a little bit of nausea, but other than that, I feel fine."

"Alright. Let me get the ultrasound machine while you put on the examination gown." I undress and put the gown on as I am told. As I sit back down on the chair, Dr. Greene knocks on the door.

"You may come in," Christian replies for me.

Dr. Greene comes into the room, ultrasound machine in tow. She performs a pelvic exam then squeezes the cold gel on my belly. Soon, we hear little Phoebe's heart beat. One hundred fifty six beats. _Good. It's a strong beat. _Then, we see our baby pop up on the screen. We count all ten fingers and all ten toes. Dr. Green takes her measurements and looks at every inch of our baby's body.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, everything looks perfectly fine. I'll draw some blood and we'll call you back within the next forty-eight hours with the results. Are there any other questions I can answer for you?"

"No. I think we're okay. Thank you for squeezing us in today. I know you're busy."

"Absolutely. Any time, Mrs. Grey. Call me if you need anything else or if you have any questions. I'll make sure my office calls you in the next few days."

"Thank you. We will call if anything comes up," Christian responds. We shake hands with the doctor and she leaves the room. I redress and Christian smiles at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. I'm just so happy that you and Phoebe are doing so well. I'm glad that my dream wasn't true."

"Me too. Can we go home now? I want to get home to our son."

"Certainly, Mrs. Grey."

_Sorry about the short chapter. I have the next chapter written as well, it just needs editing. I'll update soon. Please keep reviewing. _


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Calls

_AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading each and every one of them. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. I probably won't always update this often. My school has been cancelled today due to snow, so I have extra time to write. _

_This chapter has a little lemon and a little drama. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Oh, Mr. Grey. That feels so good. Don't stop." He's sucking on my nipples while thrusting into me. Fast, then slow. "Oh God." I continue to groan as I feel myself climbing to my high point. He pumps harder and faster into me… _I jerk awake and see Christian lying on his side staring at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Good dream, Baby?"

"Was it that obvious?" I feel my cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Well, you were moaning my name and you were humping the air, so yeah, it was pretty obvious." I turn over to hide my face in my pillow out of embarrassment. _Damn these pregnancy hormones! _"Don't be embarrassed, Anastasia. It was actually kind of sexy." I turn my head from my pillow to look at him with a face of confusion.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He grins down at me then kisses me on the top of my head. "What exactly was I doing to make you react like that?"

"Ummmm." Once again my face turns bright red.

"Tell me Anastasia. Don't be embarrassed."

"Well, you were sucking on my nipples." He lifts my gown and sucks on my nipples.

"Like this?"

"Yes, but this is much better." He continues this for several minutes.

"What else happened in your dream?" He smiles up at me with a wicked grin.

"You were fucking me. Hard."

"I think I can make that happen, Mrs. Grey." He kisses me deeply with his soft lips before he pulls away so that he can pull his boxers off. He then thrusts into me with such passion and desire. Fast then slow, and then fast again. Soon we both start to build to our high place, both of us screaming the other's name. We come simultaneously and Christian falls onto the bed next to me. We catch our breaths for a few minutes before he realizes what time it is.

"Shit, Ana. It's already six thirty. I have a meeting at eight. We have to get up."

I groan before getting out of bed. I grab the baby monitor and take it into the bathroom with me so that I can shower. Christian and I quickly take a shower and get dressed. He goes downstairs and leaves me to dry my hair. As I finish, I hear quiet baby babbles over the monitor. I go to Teddy's room and lift him out of the crib.

"Did you sleep well my Baby Boy?"

"Yes, Mommy." He lifts his head and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss him on the top of the head in return and set him on the changing table. After I change him, I set him down on the floor and lead him out the door and down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Teddy finds Christian sitting at the kitchen table and runs to hug him. _My boys are so cute together. _Christian picks Teddy up and sets him in his lap. He then picks his newspaper back up to continue to read. Teddy looks at the paper with his father. After looking at my boys for a few more seconds, I join them at the table. Gail brings over a cup of my favorite tea for me and a sippy cup of milk for Teddy. We enjoy our breakfast together as a family before Christian has to leave for work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Teddy and I are sitting on the floor of the family room playing with his train set when the house phone rings. Gail must have answered the phone, because it only rings twice. After about thirty seconds, she brings me the phone, telling me that it's Dr. Greene's office.

"This is Mrs. Grey."

"Hi, Mrs. Grey. This is Olivia, a nurse from Dr. Greene's office. Do you have a moment to discuss your lab results?" _Why does she need to discuss the results? _I start to get nervous.

"Sure. What did the lab results say?"

"Well, Mrs. Grey, there were some concerning things that we saw in your results." _Oh shit _"Your progesterone levels are a little higher than we like. Right now, this isn't much of a problem, but it could turn into a very large problem. Dr. Greene would like for you to come in tomorrow for more testing." My mouth is on the floor, and I am speechless. "Mrs. Grey? Are you still there?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm still here. I can come in tomorrow. What time do I need to be there?"

"Is two in the afternoon okay?"

"Sure. I'll be there. Thank you." We hang up the phone, and I can feel myself start to shake. _Shit. I thought everything was fine. Oh my gosh. What if something happens to my baby? _I rub my hands over my belly, hoping that everything will be okay. _Is this my fault? What went wrong that there could be a problem this big? Crap. I have to call Christian now. _I panic, not knowing what to do next.

My mind is racing with probable outcomes. _Am I going to miscarry? Is she going to be like a normal kid? Will she have a learning disability? Is her brain going to be normal? _I pace the room while I ponder the possible results. I run my hands over my face and place them on my belly. _Please let me know you're okay, Phoebe. _Thankfully she kicks my hand as I think this. She must be dancing, because she continues to kick my hands.

Teddy gets off the couch and comes up to me and asks, "Mommy, what wrong?"

"Mommy's okay, Sweetheart. Can I bring you to Mrs. Taylor for a little bit? Mommy needs to run a few errands."

"Yes ma'am. I play wif Sophie!"

"Okay. Thank you, Sweetie." I take him by the hand as we go to find Gail.

"Gail, I need you to watch Teddy for a while so that I can run a few quick errands. Can you please do that?"

"Of course, Ana. Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I have to go back to the doctor's office tomorrow because something is wrong with my hormones. I'll be back soon." I rush into the security room to find Sawyer. Luckily, he is sitting at the desk watching the security cameras.

"Sawyer, I need you to take me to Grey House. It's urgent." He looks up at me with concern in his eyes.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Grey?"

"No. I just need to get to my husband."

Sawyer gets up from his chair and I follow him out of the room to the garage. He opens the door to the black Audi SQ5. We back out of the garage and head down the long drive. We turn onto the highway and Sawyer guns it. He knows that if I need Christian in the middle of the day, it must be important. I stare out the window, watching the cars as we pass them.

We pull up to Grey House and I rush out of the car and through the lobby towards the elevator. The receptionist calls out to me, but I ignore her. I don't care that I need a name badge in the building. Anyone that matters should already know who I am. I'm too focused on getting to my husband to care or notice anyone else. Finally the elevator door opens and I press the button for the top floor. _Can this elevator go any slower?_ After what seems like forever, the elevator reaches the top floor. Andrea is sitting at her desk.

"Welcome, Mrs. Grey. It's a surprise to see you here."

"I need to see my husband. Where is he?"

"Mr. Grey is in a meeting in the boardroom. Should I let him know you're here?"

"Yes. Tell him its urgent."

Andrea calls the boardroom to tell Christian that I'm here. I walk into Christian's office and sit down on the couch next to the window. I look down at the people on the street and reflect on the events that have occurred in the past hour. _I hope nothing happens to my baby girl. _After only a few minutes, Christian comes in the room and is instantly by my side with his arms around my waist and his hands on my belly.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"Oh, Christian," I sob into his chest. I let my tears flow freely. _I am so afraid. _"Dr. Greene's office called about an hour ago with the results to my blood test."

"What did they say, Babe? Talk to me." He's so calm, but I know that on the inside, he's panicking as much as I am.

"They called to say that one of my hormone levels is a little higher than it should be. Dr. Greene wants me back in her office tomorrow. I have an appointment at two tomorrow afternoon."

"Ana, Baby. I'm sure it will be okay. Panicking won't help us at all. I'm worried too, but we have to stay calm." He kisses the top of my head before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I know. I'm just so scared. What if something happens to our Phoebe?"

"It'll be okay. We have to wait until we can get more tests done before we can know or do anything. Until then, we have to stay calm." _Always so in control of every situation. _

"I know." I sigh and look down at the people below us once more. I kiss him softly before I say anything more."Will you go with me tomorrow? I'm not sure I can go alone."

"Of course I will. I will go to every doctors appointment with you, even if it means losing every major deal I've been working on."

"Thank you."

"What for?" He chuckles slightly and smiles at me.

"For being my rock. For always knowing how to calm me down. For loving me unconditionally. I love you." I kiss him softly once again.

"That's what I'm here for, Ana. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I love you too." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. _Oh, how I love this man. _"Would you like to go home? I can go with you."

"Are you sure? You don't have to stay and work?"

"For you, my love, I can always come home early. Let me pack up and let Andrea and Ros know I'm leaving."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We arrive back home together and set out to find our son. We find him in his room taking a nap. Christian and I stand there for several minutes, hand in hand, watching our baby boy before heading back downstairs. On our way down, we each grabs our work- his laptop and my manuscript. We snuggle on the couch while working on our separate projects. _I am so lucky to have this man all to myself. _As I read and make notes, I feel my eyelids start to droop.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey," Christian says, planting kisses on my cheek.

I blink my eyes open, struggling to wake completely. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost a whole hour. You feel any better?"

"Not really. I almost feel even more tired." I yawn and stretch, still not wanting to wake up.

"Why don't you go up to bed and nap for a little while longer? I'll watch Teddy. He should wake up soon anyway."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you." I kiss him passionately before getting up to go upstairs to finish my nap.


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings

I wake up multiple times throughout the night. The clock reads 11:53, 2:29, 4:14, and 6:38. _I'm just going to wake up now. It's not worth trying to go back to sleep. _I try to wiggle myself out of Christian's arms, but he won't let go.

"You're up early. Where are you trying to go?" He kisses me lightly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided that I was just going to get up. I woke up probably four times last night."

"I'm sorry you didn't sleep well. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully and soundly. I would have felt bad waking you up."

"Baby, you can wake me up any time. You know that. I would have made you some chamomile tea or rubbed your back to try to help you sleep." He holds me tighter in his arms. He turns me around so that he is spooning me again then he spreads his hands across my belly. He buries his nose in my hair and plants little smooches around the back of my head and neck. We lie there in silence for several minutes before I have to get up to use the bathroom. I have to use the bathroom all the time because of Phoebe sitting on my bladder. _If I have to pee this often now, what's it going to be like in two months? _

I get up to go to the restroom and Christian follows me. I close the door to the toilet, however, because I still can't get used to someone being in the same room with me when I use the bathroom. Once I finish, Christian goes in and does his own business. I brush my teeth and undress for the shower. Christian already has the shower warmed up for us. _My sweet Fifty. _I step into the shower, and Christian follows shortly behind me. We take our time washing each other, out of love, not lust. We finish in the shower and Christian dries my hair. Then we go to our separate closets to dress. After we're both dressed, him in one of his work suits and me in a maternity dress, we go to wake up our Teddy.

We find Teddy sleeping peacefully in his crib. His blue curtains are closed; blocking the sunlight out, but his _Thomas the Train _night-light is on, shining enough light in the room for us to see his face. His arms are curled up under his head, and he is snoring softly. I place my hands on the side of the crib, and Christian once again wraps his arms around my waist and places his hands on my belly. Christian rests his head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. We stand there watching our baby boy for a few more minutes before we decide to wake him up. I go to open the curtains to let a little light into the room as Christian picks him up. Teddy snuggles into his father's shoulder before Christian lays him down into the changing table. We change Teddy and dress him for the day before we go downstairs for breakfast.

Gail has breakfast cooking and our drinks ready when we walk into the kitchen. I sit down at the table with my tea while Christian puts Teddy into his highchair. While breakfast is still cooking, Christian reads his morning newspaper; I drink my tea while looking out into the meadow, and Teddy feeds himself the Cheerios that are on his tray. Looking out onto the meadow always seems to calm me, and this morning is no exception. I had been thinking about today's upcoming doctor's visit all night. I'm so nervous about what Dr. Greene is going to say. _What if it's bad news? _

Christian looks up at me, pulling me from my thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Grey?"

"Oh. I was just thinking about our appointment with Dr. Greene later today. I'm still really nervous. That's probably the reason I couldn't sleep last night." I continue to sip on my warm tea, thinking about what the doctor could have to say.

"I know you're nervous, and I am too. I want everything to be okay with you and our daughter. Would you like to call my mom later to see what she thinks?"

"I think that's a good idea. I'll call her before I have to leave for my meeting."

"Do you really have to go into work today? Ana, you have people to do this kind of stuff for you."

"Yes, Christian, I really do. I don't really want to go in, but all of the Grey Publishing executives are meeting to discuss this quarter's progress." He looks at me sternly, and I know he wants to fight this. "Christian, it's only a few hours this morning. Everyone is expecting me to be there. Besides, I'm the CEO, so I kind of have to go. Trust me, I'd much rather let Hannah go for me while I stay home with Teddy."

"Fine, but after your meeting, you either come to my office or you go home. No questions. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I reply with a sexy tone in my voice and bite my lip. He just shakes his head and returns to reading his paper. Gail brings our breakfast in and sets it on the table. _Yummy. Toast with strawberry jam, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs. _We eat our breakfast in peace before Christian announces he had to leave. Teddy and I kiss him goodbye, and he leaves with Taylor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hi, Grace, it's Ana."

"Hello, Ana. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing okay, I suppose. I was calling to see if you could maybe answer a few questions for me."

"Of course, Sweetheart. What's going on?"

"Well, Christian had a bad dream about me and the baby a few days ago, so we went to see Dr. Greene, just to make sure everything was fine. She did an ultrasound and said everything looked fine on the ultrasound. She also did some blood work, which took two days to get back. The office called back yesterday and said that my progesterone levels were higher than they should be. What does this mean?"

"Well, it depends on how high those levels are. If your estrogen levels are off too, then it could be a big problem, with the worst case, resulting in an early delivery when caught promptly. If your estrogen levels are normal though, it should be fine. Did they expand on what they found in your blood work?"

"Not really. All they said was that my progesterone levels were higher than they like. They didn't say anything about my estrogen levels, so maybe that means that part is okay?"

"I would think so. I think that if Dr. Greene didn't have any immediate concerns, then it's not too terribly concerning."

"I hope that's the case, Grace. I'm so worried. I just don't want to let anything happen to our baby girl. I know that Christian is scared too, but he's not really showing it. I think he's trying to be strong for me."

"I'm sure he is concerned, Ana. I know how he likes to control everything, and this isn't something he can control. So, he must be freaking out inside."

"He probably is. Thank you for talking to me, Grace."

"Any time, Sweetheart. Call me later this evening and let me know how your appointment goes, okay?"

"I will. Thanks again, Grace." We hang up the phone, and I feel instantly better. I know that she also said that this could be a very big issue, but she also didn't seem too concerned. Any time that we have an issue like this, I like knowing that I'm able to call Grace for advice. She always knows what she's talking about, and if she doesn't she knows who to ask. She has been a lifesaver anytime Teddy was hurt or sick. I look at the clock and realize that it's time for me to leave for my meeting.

"Bye, Teddy. I love you, baby boy." I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Mommy. Love you too!"

I gather my things and Sawyer escorts me out to the same SQ5 that we rode in yesterday. When we are in the car, on the way to Grey Publishing, I decide to send Christian an email.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Updates

Date: May 26 2012 08:23

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

I'm on my way to my meeting. I promise that I will do what you told me to do last night. Also, I talked to your mother. She said that it was likely not a huge deal because the nurse who called didn't say anything about my estrogen levels, nor did they take action yesterday. Have a good day at work.

I love you. XOXO,

Ana

As I stare out the window, watching as we pass the other cars, my phone pings, alerting me of a new email.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: RE: Updates

Date: May 26 2012 08:26

To: Anastasia Grey

Ana,

I'm pleased that you talked to my mother, and she didn't sound too concerned. I'm still not happy about you going in to work today, but I'll be fine if you follow my directions. I'll see you in a bit. I have to get back to my meeting now.

I love you forever,

Christian

His email makes me smile. _He is such a control freak. _I tuck my phone into my purse and continue to stare out the window at the passing cars and landscape.

We pull into the parking lot of Grey Publishing, and Sawyer politely opens my door for me. I gather my things and walk to the front door. Sawyer opens the door for me, and I walk in. Clair immediately welcomes me in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey. How are you this morning?"

"I'm well. Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking. Hannah has your notes for today's meeting on your desk."

"Thank you, Claire."

I walk back to my office, and I'm met by Hannah who has a cup of tea for me.

"Thank you Hannah," I say as I sit at my desk. I take a long sip of the warm tea and lean back in my chair. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Very well, thank you. Your meeting is in twenty minutes. Do you have any questions for me?

"No. I don't think so. I'll just look over your notes here for the next few minutes before I head down to the boardroom." She leaves my office and closes the door. I relax for the next few minutes while I read Hannah's notes. In her notes are the numbers for the quarter as well as the names of our new authors. _We only have fifty-three new authors? Who the hell is doing promotions and looking for new authors? Ugh, I do not need this on my plate right now. _

It is now time for me to go to my meeting. I walk into the boardroom and shake hands with everyone in the room. I take my place at the head of the table while we wait for the last few people to come in. While we're waiting, people eat the muffins and drink the gourmet coffee that Hannah has set out. Finally once everyone is present, I stand to begin the meeting.

"Good morning, everyone. As you all probably know, this meeting is to discuss this quarter's current progress. You should all have the notes for today in front of you." I sit down in my chair again. "I'd like for Mr. Barry to begin with going over some of this quarter's figures." Franklin Barry is the President of Operations, and he oversees everything when I'm not at the office. He is in charge of making sure things run smoothly and monthly and quarterly goals are met.

"Hello, everyone. Firstly, I'd like to address the issue of new authors. I'm sure that you can all see that we only had fifty-three new authors last quarter. As the leading publishing company in Seattle, this is very disappointing. Our goal was a minimum of seventy-five new authors this quarter. Normally, we bring in anywhere from eighty to one hundred fifty new authors per quarter. To see numbers so low raises a few questions for me. First, why aren't we bringing in new authors? Second, what can we do to remedy this situation? Next quarter, we have a goal of one hundred new authors in order to make up for this past quarter's deficit." There are a few groans from around the table, and I know that it is because of the high goal. I know that it will be difficult to reach, but it's a very necessary goal.

"Now we need to discuss the ways in which we can reach that goal. I'd like to increase our promotional efforts and figure out a way to network more efficiently. I think that we need to increase our presence on social media, like Facebook and Twitter, to reach out to these new authors that are looking to publish. We do have accounts on many social networking sites currently, but they are very underused. In order to increase our social networking presence, I need each department to nominate one person to join a team devoted to this purpose. This needs to be done by tomorrow by the end of the day. Thank you." He finishes and sits back down.

I pick back up from where Franklin left off. "Thank you, Mr. Barry. I'd like for Mrs. Merkel to speak on the topic of finances." Melinda Merkel is the head of finances, and she is very much a "power woman." She stands and begins to speak.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey. Please turn to the financial page of the meeting packet and look at this month's financial figures. You can see that our goal for this quarter was to make revenue of two million dollars, which equates to selling approximately one hundred fifty thousand books at an average of thirteen dollars per book. Our actual sales were closer to one hundred seventy-five thousand books, which equates to about two point three million dollars." There is applause around the table. _How did we sell so many books, but bring in so little new authors? _"We sold this many books, because we added Amazon as a seller. With this new seller, we do expect our numbers to go up. Our goal for next quarter is now two point three million dollars. To reach this goal, I would like to increase or advertising with things like Internet banners and magazine ads. We can market specific genres to different magazines and web sites. This tactic allows us to market some of our new authors in ways that they haven't been marketed before. I will put the marketing team along with the new social media team in charge of this project. Thank you." Melinda finishes her speech and sits back down. After she sits, I stand to finish our meeting.

"Thank you, Mrs. Merkel. I am very proud of everything that this company has accomplished to this point this year. So far, you have added hundreds of new authors, added sellers, and increased promotions. I would like to see this progress continue. As you all know, I will be having my baby some time in August, so Mr. Barry will be taking over my spot when I leave until I return from my maternity leave. Later this year, after I return from my leave, I would like to have a party for our authors and, of course, everyone that works in to office. I feel like this will also help with our promotional efforts. We can include magazines and newspapers to help us promote some of our books and authors. Thank you for all of your amazing ideas. Keep up the good work." Everyone get out of their chairs to shake each other's hands as they file out of the boardroom. I gather my things and head back to my office where I send Christian an email.

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Morning Meetings

Date: May 26 2012 11:23

To: Christian Grey

Christian,

Our morning meeting just finished up. I think you'll be pleased to know that we met and exceeded our selling goals, and Barry and Merkel both have some wonderful promotion ideas. I'm about to leave here. I'll see you soon.

Love,

Anastasia Grey

CEO and Loving Wife, Grey Publishing

I gather my purse and other things and set out to find Sawyer. I find him sitting in the security office, and I let him know that I am ready to leave.

"Where to, Mrs. Grey?"

"Grey House, please, Sawyer. I'd like to surprise my husband."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_AN: I apologize for the excessive updates (Actually, I don't. I know you guys enjoy updates) but writing is the only thing I can do to keep my mind off of the chaos going on at home. My grandfather is in the hospital for the 3rd time this year, and it has been really stressful on my whole family. _

_Ana's doctor's appointment is in the next chapter. I'll update later this week. Please review! _


	6. Chapter 6: Appointments

_AN: In honor of World Book Day and E.L. James's birthday, I've decided to upload a new chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Welcome to all the new readers. Please continue to review. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sawyer and I pull up to Grey House, and he opens the car door for me. I step out, grab my purse, and then walk through the door. _I remember the first time I walked in this place. The grandiosity of this place still amazes me. The blonde haired women, the clean lines mixed with the steel and white, are all part of the "Grey House experience." _The blonde receptionist greets me warmly and gives me my visitor's badge that I am required to have. Sawyer escorts me to the elevator and pushes the button for the top floor. Once we reach the top floor, the elevator pings and the doors open. Andrea greets me with the same warmth that the front desk receptionist greeted me with.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you Andrea. Is my husband available?"

"I think he's in his office going over some details of a major deal with Ros. Would you like for me to see if he's busy?"

"Please, but don't tell him who's here. I want it to be a surprise."

"Yes ma'am," she says with a giggle. She picks up the phone to dial Christian's office and puts the phone on speaker.

"Yes, Andrea?"

"There's a woman here, who says she is here to see you. Are you available for a few minutes?"

He takes a breath, and I can tell that this frustrates him. "Andrea, I don't have time today for unscheduled visitors." Andrea and I giggle quietly at each other. _If he knew it was me, he'd be out here with his lips on mine and his arms around my waist already._

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for interrupting you." She hangs up the phone and winks at me. I walk to the large door and knock softly.

"I said no visitors!" he screams at the door. I walk in the door to see a surprised face. He gets out of his chair to rush to me. He gives me a big hug and a passionate kiss.

"I thought you didn't have time for 'unscheduled visitors'?" I smirk at him, and I know that this amuses him.

"For you, Anastasia, I always have time." Ros tries to keep her eyes on the computer she has in front of her. I can tell that she too is amused by his actions. "Let me finish up here, then maybe we can go for lunch."

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey." He takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap once he is seated in his large office chair. I look at his computer that has a multitude of numbers on it. I have no idea what the numbers mean or their importance. Christian and Ros finish discussing their ideas for the deal, and Ros leaves the room. Once the door closes, Christian grabs my head, turns my face towards his, and kisses me enthusiastically. I open my lips to allow his tongue to enter. Our tongues dance together, and the sparks ignite. I start to feel the familiar pull from deep in my belly. Christian is the first to pull away.

"Baby, you need to eat. Where do you want to go?"

"Can't we just order something to be brought up? We could finish what we started while we wait." I kiss the tip of his nose while I wait for a response.

"I suppose we could. What do you want me to order?"

"How about Altura? I could go for their gnocchi."

"Sounds good to me. I'll have Andrea call it in and have it delivered. Do you want a cannoli for desert?"

"Mmm. Yes, please!" Christian puts me down in the chair, so I sit leaned back, with one leg crossed over the other. He adjusts himself then walks out to give Andrea our order. When he comes back, he closes the door then locks it. He gives me a sexy smirk while sauntering over to me, so I bite my lip at him. He stoops down, releases my lip from my teeth, and kisses me again with the same desire and passion as a few minutes before. Once more, our tongues dance together, and Christian starts to massage my breasts. He lifts me into his arms and walks over to the white leather couch in the corner by the window. He stops just before we reach the couch to set me down on my feet. Christian reaches down to grab the hem of my dress and lifts it over my head. He continues kissing me once again while reaching around my back to unsnap my bra. He drags my bra down my arms and throws it across the room. Christian lifts me up and sets me down on the couch. He stands in front of me while he strips down to his boxers. He climbs down on top of me, straddling my legs. Christian once again massages my breasts, finding my nipples with his deft fingers. He swirls them around between his fingers before bending down to suck on them. He continues his journey down my body, kissing and nibbling, while I moan his name. He pulls my panties down and gets up for only a second so that he can take them all the way off. While he is still standing, he takes his boxers off as well. Christian spreads my legs so that he can sit between them. He uses the fingers on one hand to rub my clitoris while the fingers on the other hand torment my nipples once again. I continue to moan his name while I climb higher and higher.

"Wrap your legs around me, Anastasia." I do as I'm told, and he thrusts into me slowly. I continue to climb even higher and closer to my orgasm. He continues to thrust himself into me, harder, faster, and again and again. Finally I can take no more and I come gloriously around him. Christian follows, only a few quick thrusts later. He collapses on top of me, careful not to squish my pregnant belly. We lie there, catching our breaths. Several minutes later, there is a knock on the door.

"Mr. Grey, your food is here," we hear Andrea announce. _Ugh. I just want to lie here with Christian._

"I'll be right out, Andrea." Christian sighs, kisses me on the nose, then gets up to put his suit back on. Once he's finally dressed, he walks out the door, careful to not open too wide, exposing my naked body to the people outside his office. After a few minutes, he walks back in, carrying our delicious smelling food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As we get ready to leave the office, I get more and more nervous. I know that Grace said yesterday that hopefully this issue of my hormones is only a small one, yet I can't help but wonder. There are many "what if's" running through my head now. _What if this is my fault? What if this affects the health of our baby? What if this hurts us both? What if… no. I can't even think about that. _Christian seems to pick up on my anxiety.

"Anastasia, if you don't quit worrying, something will happen. You have to think positively, my dear."

"I know. I just keep running the "what if" scenarios in my head. I just can't seem to stop. Christian, what if this is my fault some how?"

"Ana, it can't possibly be your fault. How can you control what your hormones do?"

"You can't," I whisper, looking down at the cars once again.

"Exactly. So stop worrying about it. If Dr. Greene thought that it would be something major, she would have called you herself. Instead, she had the nurse call you." He kisses me lightly on the forehead.

"I know, but I'm still anxious to know what the doctor says." Christian sighs, knowing that he can't comfort me to the level he wants to.

"Let me save the files on my computer and gather my things, then we can leave for the doctor." He kisses me lightly on the head once again.

Christian clicks away on his computer for about two minutes, gathers everything he needs in his briefcase, then walks over to where I'm sitting on the couch next to the window. He holds his hand out to help me stand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We pull up to Dr. Greene's office at exactly one fifty in the afternoon. We walk in and are immediately ushered back to an examination room. The nurse tells me that they will be doing extra blood work, along with a urine sample. She escorts me back to the private restroom near the lab. Of course, Christian follows.

"Mrs. Grey, please mark the cup with the permanent marker, urinate in it, then put it in the silver cabinet next to the toilet."

"Thank you, nurse." I go into the bathroom, doing as I was told to do. I finish my business, leave the bathroom, and find Christian and the nurse still waiting for me outside. The three of us walk back to the examination room together. After I sit down in the exam chair, the nurse draws three vials of blood.

"Dr. Greene will be with you in just a moment, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey." She gathers her materials and leaves the room. I sit in the examination chair while Christian stands next to me, holding my hand and stroking my knuckles.

"Ana, we're getting all the testing we can. They should know something soon, baby. Stop worrying so much." He kisses the top of my head softly.

"I know. I'm trying to keep a positive mind about all of this, but it's just so difficult. I'm scared, and I know you are too. How do you do it?"

"I try to look at the positive things in the situations. Even if it's something little, I look for the silver lining, so to speak. Staying strong is how I deal with things. I usually try to stay in control too, but this, I can't control. Yes, I'm afraid, in fact, I'm terrified, but," A knock at the door interrupts him. The door opens to show a smiling Dr. Greene.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey." She shakes both of our hands. I offer a warm smile while Christian keeps the same serious look on his face. "Thank you for coming in today."

"Dr. Greene, your office called my wife yesterday to tell her that one of her hormone levels is high. Can you tell us significance of these results?" _Geez. He's in a 'no shit, I want to control everything' mood today. _

I'm glad that she picks up on Christian's mood and starts immediately. "Of course, Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey's lab results showed that her progesterone levels are just slightly elevated. Progesterone plays a key role in pregnancy, in that it keeps the placenta functioning properly and the uterine lining healthy and thick, and it stimulates the growth of breast tissue. Now, Mrs. Grey's levels are only slightly elevated. Let me draw a chart for the two of you." She uses a piece of paper from the mobile computer cart to draw a chart with two lines on it; one that gradually increases then drops off quickly, and one that does the same thing, but increases slightly more. "This is where your progesterone levels should be," she says as she points to the lower line. "And, this is where yours is," she points to the higher line. She pauses to look at us to make sure we understand. "Mrs. Grey, as you can see, your levels are only a little higher than normal. Right now, this isn't a major concern, however, if the levels go any higher, that can change. The only true way to fix this issue is to deliver, but you aren't to a level where we would consider this. My plan of action is to keep a close watch on these levels. I would like to do a round of blood work every two weeks to check these levels. I have decided to do another round of tests today to recheck your levels, just to assure that the first test was accurate. I'm hoping that your hormone levels will level themselves out."

"Is there anything else that we can do, Dr. Greene? I know we can't deliver yet, but isn't there something that we can do to help?"

"There isn't really much that we can do to balance you hormone levels, but eating well and extra rest never hurt anyone." I know that Christian enjoys hearing her saying that, because Mr. Control Freak himself has been telling me the same thing for ages.

"Of course. Thank you, Dr. Greene." I smile tightly.

"Any time, Mrs. Grey. Do you have any more questions?"

Christian answers for both of us. "What is the next step if Anastasia's progesterone levels do continue to increase?"

"Like I said before, the only way to really eradicate the problem is to deliver early, but I'm hoping that we don't have to go that far."

"How close are we to having to take such an action?" Christian's tone is still serious.

"Mrs. Grey's progesterone levels are only a smidge higher than normal. I believe that we are still a ways away from such an intervention. Even though an early delivery is only mildly likely in her case, we will be monitoring Mrs. Grey's levels very closely. Mrs. Grey, it is very important that you call my office if you feel like something is wrong. If you begin to feel any contractions or a backache, I need for you to call me. Is there anything else, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey?" She smiles warmly at both of us.

"I can do that. Thank you for everything, Dr. Greene." I return her warm smile and extend my hand to shake hers. She shakes mine, and Christian offers the same thank you handshake.

"I will see you in two weeks, and if the new tests shows anything off, I will call you. Until next time, take it easy, Mrs. Grey."

"She will. Thank you doctor." Dr. Greene smiles again and walks out the door. Christian extends his hand to help me off of the examination chair. I take his hand, gather my purse from one of the extra chairs, and walk out the door, hand in hand with Christian. Once we're outside the office, Christian picks me up, spins me around, and kisses me deeply. We walk hand in hand back to the car. _Thank goodness this isn't as bad as I had thought. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Another author's note: I am not an expert in the field of gynecology and pregnancy (yet), so I apologize if something is inaccurate or doesn't even make sense. _


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions

I wake on this Thursday morning to an empty bed. _Where is Christian? It's only six thirty; he shouldn't even be awake yet. He doesn't have to be at work until nine today. Hmm? _I sit up in bed to stretch my body before getting out of the warm, comfortable bed. I head for the bathroom to go through my morning routine. Go to the restroom, brush my teeth and hair, and wash my face. Once I finish my routine, I set out to find my husband.

The second I leave the bedroom, I hear Teddy's giggles, and I immediately know where both are. I lurk outside of Teddy's nursery, listening to my boys. Both boys are sitting on the floor, Christian tickling Teddy mercilessly. My heart melts at the connection these two have with each other. After listening from behind the wall for several minutes, I walk in, sitting on the floor next to Christian.

"Mommy!" Teddy jumps up and hugs me tight around my neck.

"Good morning baby boy." I hug him back and kiss him on the head.

"Good morning baby," Christian says lovingly, kissing me on the temple.

"Good morning to you too, Daddy." I smile at him before kissing him on his soft lips.

"You boys are up early," I comment with a questioning tone in my voice.

"We are, Mommy. Our son woke up extra early with a dirty diaper. I heard him over the monitor." I narrow my eyes at him, and he knows exactly what I'm thinking. "Before you say anything, I turned the monitor off before it could wake you up. You heard the doctor yesterday. You _need_ the extra sleep." He emphasizes the word "need." _Control freak. _I decide to go along with this, not wanting to ruin this lovely family moment with fighting about who got to wake up with our son.

"Thank you for getting up with our son, my dear."

"Of course. Like I said, you need your rest." He smiles at me then kisses me softly on the cheek. We sit together, the three of us, in Teddy's room while Teddy plays with his _Thomas the Train_ set that we keep in his room. I lean my head on Christian's shoulder, and he runs his fingers through my hair, kissing my head every few seconds. We continue to sit like this for several minutes until Christian decides that it is time to go downstairs for breakfast.

We are sitting together at the table; Christian drinking his coffee and reading the morning newspaper, Teddy eating his Cheerios, and I am drinking my favorite tea. Gail brings in plates with our breakfast on them. She has made omelets with spinach, tomatoes, bacon, and cheese for Christian and me and mini chocolate chip waffles for Teddy. We sit eating in peace, until my BlackBerry rings. I walk into the family room, grabbing the phone on the way.

The caller ID shows Kate's name. "Good morning, Kate."

"Hey, Steele. What are you up to this morning?"

"Kate, stop calling me that," I say, slightly annoyed. "I'm eating breakfast with my family at the moment."

"That sounds pleasant. Are you free for lunch today?"

"I need to go into work for a little bit this morning, but I'm sure I can make a little time for my best friend."

"Good. I'll pick you up at your office at one. There's a new French café I want to try."

"Okay, Kate. I'll be ready for you at one then."

"You better be. I'll see you in a bit _Steele_." She puts extra emphasis on my maiden name, knowing how much it bothers me. Before I can respond, she hangs up the phone. I shake my head at her antics and head back to the table.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Kate. She wants to go to lunch today."

"Oh ok. Where are you ladies going?"

"She said that she knows of some new café that she wants to try. She didn't really give me a choice of saying no to her invitation." Christian laughs at this, knowing her personality well.

"Typical Kate. At least this will give you some time to catch up with her before our daughter makes her appearance."

"That's true. I should probably schedule some time to spend some time with your sister too. Maybe she and I could go to the spa or something." _It has been a while since Mia and I really hung out. _

"That's a good idea, baby. I can call her today to schedule something if you want. Then I can make sure your spa is booked too."

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you." I kiss him on the cheek. "I'll have Hannah send Andrea my schedule for the next few weeks."

"It's my pleasure, Ana. Anything for my queen." He smiles, knowing that he gets to treat his pregnant wife and sister. He then kisses me passionately on the lips.

We finish our breakfast, interruption free. Christian and I leave Teddy downstairs with Gail to play with his favorite train set so we can shower. Christian and I get into the shower, warm water running over us. He spends extra time scrubbing my hair. _Oh boy. This is so relaxing. _Once he finished washing my hair, he rubs the jasmine scented suds over my body, spending extra time on my pregnant belly. After he is finished, I return the favor, washing his hair then his body. _Not that long ago, he was still too traumatized to let me touch him this way. It amazes me how far he's come. _We finish our shower, wrap ourselves in plush robes, and Christian takes my hand, leading me to the small chair we keep by my vanity. I sit down on the chair so that Christian can blow dry my hair. I know he enjoys drying my hair, and honestly, I enjoy it too. It gives him an excuse to touch me more, even if it's not sensually. He finishes with my hair then helps me stand. He leaves me there so that I may do my makeup and he can shave. We finish around the same time and both head to our separate closets to dress. I dress myself in a flow-y navy blue wrap dress with silver wedge sandals. I add my charm bracelet, a sapphire and diamond necklace, and diamond stud earrings. I walk out to hear a wolf whistle from Christian.

"Damn. You're wearing that to the office? You look too hot to leave in that." He says this with a joking tone in his voice, letting me know that my dress is really okay.

"Good, because I like looking hot for my coworkers." I chuckle slightly until I see the look in his eyes. _Oh my. This look does things to me. _

"Watch it, Mrs. Grey. I may have to punish you if you keep this up." He smirks at me with that sexy half smirk. His gray eyes burning into my blue eyes.

"Yes, Sir." I grin slightly back at him, enjoying the game he wants to play. He swats my bottom and pulls me toward him. He kisses me deeply, but pulls away before either of us can get too into the moment.

"We need to go to work, babe."

"CEOs can't be late, now can they?" I wink at him as he swats my bottom again. We walk out of our bedroom, hand in hand. We find Teddy and Gail still in the family room. We tell them both goodbye, kissing Teddy before we leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's twelve forty five, and I'm finishing up my last meeting for the day. I've met with two new authors and met with Barry to go over the progress of his new social media marketing team. Thankfully all three meetings went well. Both authors seemed very promising. Barry's new social media team is already complete, with one person from every department, and they have already met once to discuss strategy. As I wrap my meeting up with Barry, Claire calls my desk.

"Mrs. Grey, you have a Kate Grey here to see you. Do you mind if I send her back?"

"Sure, Claire. Mr. Barry and I were just finishing our meeting. Thank you." I thank Barry for his hard work and walk him out of my office. As I reach the door, Kate walks up, hugging me when she reaches me.

"You look stunning, Ana!"

"Thank you. I love that bright pink dress on you. Come on in. I'll grab my purse and we can go." We walk into my office, and I sit down in my large, plush office chair, so that I can shut down my computer. Once it is completely shut down, I grab my BlackBerry and pink Giorgio Armani crocodile print handbag. After I lock my office, Kate and I head out of my office, arms linked together.

Kate drives us in her Mercedes GL-Class SUV to a French café close to the west side of the bay. We are seated quickly at a table near the back. We order our drinks, salads, and entrees.

"So what's new with you, Ana?"

"Not much. Just working. Oh, and apparently my progesterone levels are higher than normal."

She looks at me with a stunned expression on her face, "So what does this mean for you and the baby?"

"For right now, not much. Dr. Greene wants me to get my levels checked every two weeks. She also said that I should eat well and get extra rest. Of course Christian loved when the doctor told me that." We giggle, knowing that Christian now has a valid reason for his control freak behaviors.

"Yeah, he must have really enjoyed that. But he must have been freaking out knowing that something was maybe wrong," she looks a little more serious than she was only moments ago.

"He didn't really show it, but I'm sure he was on the inside. Actually, he had a dream that something was wrong with me and the baby, so that prompted the visit the doctor"

"Mr. Control Freak Christian had to take you to the doctor after he has a weird dream," Kate giggles. "But, I guess his dream helped to discover this hormonal imbalance."

"Yeah. So, anyway, enough about me, what's new with you?"

"Oh not much." She smirks, and I know that she's hiding something.

"Out with it, Kate. I've known you long enough to know you're hiding something." Our waiter chooses this moment to bring our salads to the table. We politely pause our conversation and wait for the waiter to leave. "Out with it. Now." I tap my fingers on the table impatiently.

"Elliot and I are moving." She smiles with excitement.

"How exciting! Have you two found a house yet?" I exude the same excitement that she does.

"We have. It's in the Steward Park area, and over looks Lake Washington. It's just over ten thousand square feet, five bedrooms, 6 bathrooms. It has a basement, indoor pool, wine cellar, separate bar, and a _beautiful_ boathouse. Oh my goodness, Ana. It's beautiful!"

"It sounds amazing, Kate. I can't wait to see it. When are you guys moving in?"

"Probably in about a month or so. We sign the closing papers next week. Elliot has a few things he wants to do to it to make it more 'green.' He said that it won't take but two weeks or so to finish all of these things." She's beaming, and I know how excited she is.

"That's wonderful. I hope you'll have a house warming party." I smile at her, already knowing the essence of her plans.

"Of course! Probably two weeks or so after we move in, we'll host a huge party. I just want enough time to decorate and unpack everything."

"If you want help with anything, just let me know, and I'll be there." I give her a warm smile and get the same warmth back from her. We finish our lunch, talking more about our lives, sharing many stories about our children. After lunch, Kate drives me back to Grey Publishing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I arrive back to my house to find Christian already home. When I walk in the door, I am greeted by hugs and kisses from both of my boys. Together, the three of us walk into the family room so that Teddy may play with his train set.

"How was your day Mrs. Grey?"

"Lovely, thank you. I had a very productive morning at work, then a wonderful lunch, catching up with Kate. How was your day, Mr. Grey?"

"It was satisfactory. I too had a productive workday; I even made us a great deal of money. What's new with Kate?"

"She and Elliot are moving in to a house in the Steward Park area overlooking the lake."

"Wow. That sounds nice. I expect that we get to see the house soon, or at least pictures."

"Me too. Kate promised me that she would bring us over soon."

"I'm happy for Elliot and Kate. Oh, I called my sister about your spa date," he pauses momentarily.

"Mmhhmm."

"She said that she wants to go next Saturday morning. She and Mom are planning an engagement party for her and Ethan. Is that fine?"

"Absolutely. Thank you, Baby." I hug him tightly with my arms resting just under his armpits.

"Of course, my love. You deserve to be pampered." He kisses the top of my head, and I continue to hug him, thinking about how much I love this man.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_AN: Once again, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading each and every one of them. Also, welcome to all the new readers. _

_Kate and Elliot's house is a real house that is on the market now. It's absolutely beautiful and has even more amazing features (like a second master bedroom, a second kitchen an athletic court, a garden, and a dock). If you want to see the house I picked for them, let me know._


	8. Chapter 8: Spa Days

_AN: After a few requests, I made a Pinterest page where you can find many things from this story. It includes the link to Kate's new house, pictures of what I think Christian and Ana's house would look like, and things the characters have worn. You can find it by adding mrsshropshire1to the end of the regular Pinterest URL._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It is nine thirty on the morning of Mia and Ethan's engagement party. I've already showered, ate, and had my morning tea. Mia will be here to pick me up for our spa day in thirty minutes. Until then, I decide I will join my two boys in the family room for Saturday morning cartoons. I walk into the family room to see Christian and Teddy curled up together on the couch watching _Thomas the Train. Of course Teddy can't choose any other show than this. _I plop down on the couch next to Christian and lean my head on his muscular chest. He kisses my head lightly, smelling my hair as he does.

"Are you excited for your spa day, Mommy?"

"I am. Thank you for scheduling this."

"Ana, you deserve a relaxing day." He bends his head down so that he can whisper in my ear. "Especially before the night I have planned for you tonight." My face flushes a deep red and I feel that familiar pull in my belly once again. I look up at him with an expression of shock and amazement, and he just smirks slightly at me before returning his gaze to the television. I continue to look at Christian, who is still smirking at me.

"See something you like, Mrs. Grey?"

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. "Oh, not too much, Mr. Grey." I return my head to where it was resting on his chest. After a few more minutes of snuggling with my boys, Ryan, who is watching the security feed today, comes into the family room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Mia has arrived at the front gate. I have just buzzed her in."

"Thank you, Ryan," Christian replies. Ryan nods at us and turns to leave. "Teddy, can you tell Mommy bye? She's leaving for a girls' day with Aunt Mia."

"Bye, Mommy. Me loves you!" _He is too cute with his baby talk and sweet little face. _

"Bye, Baby Boy. I love you too. You be good for Daddy."

"Yes Mommy." I kiss him on the cheek and turn to Christian to kiss him goodbye too.

"Have fun today, Mommy. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you," he says to me before kissing me passionately. _I wish I could continue this kiss. _

"I will. Thank you again, Daddy. I love you." I kiss him again, but on the forehead. I walk towards the door, meeting Mia in the entryway.

In her usual cheerful attitude she greets me, "Good morning, Ana. How are you this morning?"

"Great. I'm more than ready for our spa day. How about you?" We walk out the door, towards her car.

"Me too. What are you going to get done today?"

After thinking for a few moments, and pausing to getting into the car, I respond, "I think I'll get a prenatal massage, facial, manicure and pedicure. What were you thinking?"

"Probably the same. I _might _add a Brazilian wax," she says mischievously.

I give her a side glare, "Ethan would really like that, huh?" We both giggle at my comment.

"He does! He likes the smooth…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear any more. This is _way_ too much information." We both continue to giggle.

"Oh, _please_. Tell me that Christian doesn't like you smooth too." She's grinning from ear to ear.

"Mia, my lips are sealed." I too am grinning like a fool.

She looks at me in sudden shock, "Oh my gosh! You've never had a full Brazilian, have you?" I blush a deep pink, embarrassed of my inexperience. "You're so getting one today, Anastasia Grey."

"Can pregnant women get Brazilian waxes? I don't really know, Mia." I give her another side-glance, hoping she doesn't push the matter further. However, I know Mia, and I know she won't give up until I say yes. _Hopefully they tell me I can't get one because I'm pregnant. _

"Come on, Ana. I'm pretty sure they allow pregnant women to get them too. I mean, how else are you supposed to stay smooth if you can't see it?" _She has a point, but do I really even want to consider this? _"Ana, you have to. Do it for Christian. He'll like this surprise."

"I don't know, Mia. I'll think about it." Thankfully, that seems to placate her, for now any way. The rest of the drive was filled with light conversations and girl-talk giggles. When we finally arrive at the spa, she feels the need to reiterate herself.

"Ana, you have to get a Brazilian wax."

"Um."

"Do it."

"Fine. If you must insist, Mia."

"I do, Ana. You'll like it, and most importantly, Christian will _love_ it." She smiles at me, knowing she just got her way.

When we walk in the spa doors, we are welcomed by a kind receptionist who takes us back to our room and instructs us to unclothe and put our big, fluffy, white robes on. She also tells us that our therapists will be back soon. We do as instructed, changing behind the dividing screens. After we change into the robes and slippers, we relax on the couch with the bubbling water that was left for us on the table.

After about ten minutes, two therapists walk in, introducing themselves as Ashley and Michelle. They ask us what we wanted done today, and Mia pipes up before I can say anything.

"We both want massages, the prenatal for her and the hot stone for me, classic facials, spa manicure and pedicures, and Brazilian waxes."

"Of course, ladies. If you will both follow us, we will go ahead and get started on your massages." We follow the therapists back to a massage room. The walls are tiled, with one covered in little rocks. The tiled floor is obviously heated, as I can feel the heat even through my slippers. In the corner of the room is a large bathtub, big enough for four, already filled with water, topped with pink rose petals. The room smells of lavender and vanilla. We are led to the massage tables, one having a large hole in the middle. We are then instructed to disrobe and lay down on the table, covering ourselves with the white sheet. We do as we are told, covering up with the warmed sheets. _Oh my. Even the table is heated! _The therapists return to the room, beginning our massages. Mia and I lie there in silence, enjoying our hour and a half long massages. After my massage, I feel much more relaxed and rejuvenated. Mia is instructed to stay on her table, while my table is leaned up slightly.

After my table is adjusted and I am comfortable, we begin our facials. They use a multitude of creams, oils, and masks on our faces while massaging our faces, décolleté, and arms. Being so relaxed, I catch myself drifting off to sleep several times, forcing myself to wake up each time.

I must have fallen asleep, because the therapist taps me on the shoulder. "Mrs. Grey, we're going to need to move into the waxing room so we can do your Brazilian wax." _Crap. I almost forgot. Am I really ready to do this? _My thoughts fight back and forth on the way to the waxing room. I know I have to do this though, or I'll never hear the end of it from Mia. The therapist instructs me to lie down on the table, while Mia does the same on the table next to me. She looks so calm and relaxed, but I can't help but to be nervous.

"Ana, don't be worried. It's not that bad, I promise." She gives me a warm smile, but it doesn't help to calm my nerves.

The therapist hears Mia's statement, and looks at me, "Mrs. Grey, have you never had a Brazilian wax?"

"No," my face flushing the same deep pink it did earlier today.

The therapist offers a reassuring smile, "It's really not as bad as you're probably thinking. It's just a few quick pulls, and it only hurts for a few seconds." She must sense my continuing apprehension because she adds, "Waxing is a lot better than shaving, and since you probably can't even see what you're doing right now, it's a _lot _easier than shaving."

"Let's get it over with." I'm still a little apprehensive, but I continue the procedure. The therapist bends my legs on table so she can get to my nether regions. She cleans the area with a special cleansing serum and dusts a thin coating of powder over my groin.

"Mrs. Grey, you have to relax. It will be so much less painful if you can relax. Try closing your eyes and breathing deeply." It is then that she spreads the dark wax over my lady bits. She repeats this several times, and then she begins the process of ripping the wax off. _Shit! That really hurt!_ She presses her hand into where she waxed for only a few seconds, to try to alleviate some of the pain. Continuing the torture, I have to try to keep myself from screaming, trying to only clench my fists and scrunching my face. Finally, after waxing every millimeter of my nether regions, the therapist is finished. She wipes a soothing aloe cream on my groin.

"You're all done, Mrs. Grey. I would advise you to not wear panties today, unless you really must. I will also send you home with this soothing cream, made of Aloe Vera and tea tree oil. Use it for the next few days; it will help cut down on swelling and redness."

"Okay, thank you." My lady bits still burn like fire, but the cream is starting work to calm my just-waxed area. Mia has just finished, and she somehow didn't make a noise or cringe, like I did, during her wax. Even now, when my lady bits are on fire, she looks like nothing just happened. After we sit on the tables for a few minutes, allowing our just waxed groins to calm, we are ushered into a room that has several pedicure chairs, arranged in a circle. Mia picks out a neon pink nail polish for both her fingers and toes, and I pick out a flat gray polish to match my dress for Mia's engagement party tonight. We relax in our chairs, while our therapists prep for our pedicures.

"So, Mia, what are the party details for tonight?"

"Other than it being black tie, I can't tell you anything. I want it to be a surprise for everyone, except my parents, of course."

"You're no fun," I sigh sarcastically.

"You'll see soon enough." She grins at me, knowing that I can't get her to spill.

After we finish our pedicures, we go to the front to pay, only to be told that it had already been paid for. _Of course Christian would pay for our spa visit. I am so lucky to have this man. _We leave the spa, and Mia drops me off at Christian's and my house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a late lunch and playtime with my boys, Christian sends me upstairs to get ready for the party. I shower, dry my hair so that it has loose waves, and add makeup to my face. I decide on a slight smoky-eye, as I think it will look best with my dress. As I am putting my dress on, Christian walks into my closet. He helps me zip my dress, grasping my bottom and breasts when he does.

"You look sexy, Mrs. Grey."

"As do you, Mr. Grey." I have chosen to wear a floor length, multi-toned dress. It appears to change colors in each different angle, first green, then purple, then midnight blue, then copper. It has a thick one shoulder strap, twisting in the back, leaving a mostly open upper back. I pair it with a pair of copper colored heels with a jeweled flower on the toe. I also chose my second chance earrings and my favorite diamond tennis bracelet. I chose to go without a clutch and have Christian carry my necessities.

After we say our goodbyes to Teddy and Gail, we head to the garage where my white R8 is waiting for us. Taylor and Sawyer get into one of the SUVs to follow us. When we get to the Grey's Bellevue home, Christian comes around to my side to help me out of the low car. We walk into the massive white tent, set up in the back yard, hand in hand. I am amazed when I walk in. The ceiling is adorned with thousands of little twinkling lights. The tables have ivory tablecloths, and are topped with candles of varying sizes and a large centerpiece on white flowers. The chairs are gold with an elegant ivory bow tied around them. Already, there are about one hundred people here. We find our table that includes Grace and Carrick, Kate and Elliot, and Mia and Ethan.

For dinner we had a choice of herb-roasted lamb with a mix of grilled vegetables or a vegetarian course of haricot vert with hazelnuts. After dinner, Christian taps my leg, signaling me to look at him.

"Excuse me for just a moment, I will be right back," he announces to the table. I take this as my cue to follow. I stand up and follow him out of the tent.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me. You'll see." My curiosity peaked; I follow him, trying to keep from toppling over in my heels because of my pregnant belly. He starts toward the boathouse, and I know exactly what he is up to. "Do you have a guess, _Mrs. Grey_?"


	9. Chapter 9: Boathouse Adventures

_AN: I apologize for the late upload. I hope to make up for that this week, but no promises. _

_Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep reviewing. Also, welcome to the new readers. _

_Lastly, don't forget about the Pinterest page for this story. You can find it by adding mrsshropshire to the normal Pinterest web link. If you have issues finding it, let me know._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian grabs my hand, pulling me along. I guess I wasn't walking fast enough, because he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder, cautious not to squish my pregnant belly. I squeal slightly, but I am shushed. He takes off running towards the boathouse, being careful not to drop me. We finally reach the boathouse, and he pulls the key out of his pocket, me still thrown over his shoulder. He unlocks the door and opens it effortlessly. Christian walks into the boathouse, closes and locks the door behind him, then turns on the lights, so that they are only dim. With me still on his shoulder, he walks up the stairs to the attic. When we are finally there, he sets me on my feet. He bends down to kiss me, deeply, passionately. Christian wraps one arm around my waist and the other he fists through my hair. I wrap both of my arms around his neck, using one of my hands to knead my fingers through his soft hair. He pulls me closer to him, deepening the kiss even more, as if that was possible. I open my mouth slightly to allow his tongue to enter. Our tongues dance together like two ballroom dancers dancing the waltz. Christian lets go of my hair so that he can run his hands over my breasts. He grabs and massages them, still kissing me passionately. After what feels like hours, but I'm sure is only minutes, he reaches around to my back and unzips my dress. He only releases our kiss for a moment to take my dress off. He continues to kiss me, but only for a moment.

"No panties, Mrs. Grey? I may need to punish you for this." I blush a deep red, and I feel that familiar pull from deep in my belly. He smacks my bottom gently, grasping it at the end of his swing, making me gasp. He lays me down on the tenderly, remaining standing, staring at me with a smirk on his face while he undresses himself. As he scans down my body, his smirk gains a slight perplexed character.

"Anastasia, you are all red. Why is your groin so red? Is there something that you should be telling me?" I blush a deep red once again. I bite my lip, and his grin gets bigger. "Don't bite your lip, Anastasia. You know what it does to me. Now tell me what you did."

"I got a Brazilian wax," I pause and cast my eyes downward.

"I like this, Mrs. Grey. What make you think to do this?"

"Your sister shamed me into it," I respond in a whisper. He chuckles for a moment.

"And you went along with it. Oh, Ana, Ana, Ana. What will I ever do with you?" He hovers his body over mine. Christian kisses me once again, but this time he doesn't stay at my mouth. His kisses travel along my jawbone, across to my earlobes, down my neck, and to my collarbone. He lingers at my collarbone, kissing, nipping, and sucking. Once he finishes at my collarbone, Christian travels down, teasing me by kissing me and sucking the skin around my breasts, but stopping short of my pleasure zone. He continues to torture me while I moan his name, begging him to continue his journey to my breasts. Finally, he continues his voyage, and I almost orgasm right there. Christian senses this, however, and he stops.

"Not yet, Anastasia. You will be punished for your actions today. Can you tell me what you did to deserve this punishment?"

Breathless, I respond, "I didn't wear panties tonight, and I got a wax without telling you."

"That's right, Anastasia. So I will punish you, and you _will _scream my name by the time I'm done with you," Christian says seductively, grinning down at me. He resumes his journey down my body, kissing and suckling my belly, then traveling towards my apex. Christian kisses and licks me where I am still red from my wax earlier today. After a few minutes of him soothing my still aching bikini area, he moves his tongue and kisses to where I really need them. His tongue flicks over my clitoris, over and over again. His fingers slip inside of me, rubbing my inside walls. I begin to climb, moaning his name as I do. I am about to climax when he stops.

"Not yet, Anastasia. This is your punishment. You can only come when I say you can," he growls into my body as he slithers up me, towards my lips. He kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth so that I may taste my juices. _This is so erotic. _He kisses me like this for several minutes, and then suddenly, Christian pushes into me. He thrusts slowly and gently at first, then he speeds up, strengthening his thrusts. I climb, closer and closer to my release, screaming his name as I do. Luckily, he doesn't stop as I reach the top of my mountain. A few more thrusts, I come splendidly, screaming his name. Soon, he follows, collapsing on top of me, careful to not crush my baby belly. We lie together, hot and sweaty, for several minutes.

"We should probably go back, Mrs. Grey. We don't want my mother sending out the search party, now do we?"

"We should, Mr. Grey. Let's get dressed." Christian stands up, grabbing my dress off of the floor. He extends a hand to help me stand. I get up, but I am wobbly because my muscles still have not calmed since my explosive orgasm, only minutes ago. Christian grabs my waist to help steady me. Once I am stable on my feet, he lets go and slips my dress on over my head. He zips it, and I smooth my dress free of any new wrinkles. Christian gets dressed quickly then I help him smooth the sex out of his hair. He fixes my hair and helps me put on my shoes. Once we look presentable again, he takes my hand, leading me downstairs and back out of the boathouse.

Christian locks the door, and whispers in my ear. "Your face is still flushed, Mrs. Grey. I like that." He kisses me lightly on the cheek.

We walk in the tent and return to our table. As we sit down, Kate gives me a knowing smirk. I blush a bright pink, for what feels like the fiftieth time today.

"You two were gone for a while. What was that all about?" _Really, Kate? Must you really ask this? _

Luckily Christian thinks on his feet and answers quickly. "Ana had to use the restroom, then we called Mrs. Taylor to check in on Teddy."

"If you say so, Grey," Kate responds mockingly. I smack her on the arm, while Christian gives her a glare. Kate just chuckles at us.

The conversation picks back up after Kate's remark. The men talk about last night's Mariners' game and business, while the girls discuss our children and Mia's upcoming wedding. Kate informs us that Ava has begun to say "dada" and started to try to sit up on her own.

"Kate, Ana, I have a very important question for the both of you." We both nod at her, smiling, because we both know what this question is. "Will you be my Matrons of Honor?" We both respond with an enthusiastic "Yes." This is so exciting. The only other wedding I have been in is Kate's, so I am very ecstatic. We continue to discuss wedding details. Mia tells us that she wants a fall wedding with navy blue and ivory colors.

Glancing over at Christian, I see Carrick whisper something into Christian's ear. He nods and stands, walking away from the table, taking his glass of white wine with him. He walks up to the stage, set up in the front of the tent, and in front of the microphone. He coughs softly into the microphone to get everyone's attention. He pauses for a moment to allow time for everyone to turn around towards him.

"Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate Mia and Ethan's engagement. This is such a big milestone in both of their lives. I remember proposing to my, now wife, and how important it was to me. I had thought it over for some time, but I knew when the time was right. I know Ethan is a very large part of Mia's life, and I know how much he means to her. I am very proud to be welcoming him into my family. I am certain that these two young individuals mesh well together, bringing out the best in each other." Christian raises his glass, a motion that instructs us to all do the same. "To many happy and prosperous years. Congratulations Mia and Ethan." He beams with love and pure happiness. After the applause quiets, Christian walks back to our table.

Christian kisses Mia, who has happy tears in her eyes, on her temple and shakes Ethan's hand. I look around at the rest of the table, and Grace also has tears in her eyes, while Carrick is wearing a fat grin. Even I have tears in my eyes. The love that Christian has for his sister is amazing, and it makes me almost wish that I had a sibling to share a love like this with. Christian finally sits down next to me again, and he rubs my leg and kisses me on the cheek.

"That was an amazing speech, Babe. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, I'm glad everyone liked it. I kind of made it up as I went. No one told me I was going to be making a speech tonight." He chuckles at his ability to make up such a good speech on the fly. Carrick also makes a speech, his love and approval for his daughter and soon-to-be son in law, evident.

The party begins to wrap up, so Christian and I decide to make our exit. We say our goodbyes to the family, and proceed to the car to go home to our son.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we arrive home, Gail greets us at the front door. We send her to her apartment for the night, thanking her before she leaves. Finally, we walk up the stairs, stopping in Teddy's room first. The only light illuminating his room is the small nightlight. Christian and I stand, leaning over Teddy's crib. Our son sleeps peacefully, cuddling his favorite brown teddy bear. He snores softly, proving that he is just like his father. Christian snakes his arms around me, placing his hands on my belly and his head on my shoulder. We stand there together, in total bliss, for several minutes.

"Mrs. Grey, we need to take a bath so we can go to bed." This is something I can't refuse, as I am exhausted from today's events. I nod my agreement, and Christian picks me up, one hand on my back and the other behind my knees. He carries me to our bedroom as I snuggle my head into his chest. Once we reach our bedroom, Christian sets me down gently on our bed so he may go run our bath. I lean back on the pillows while I wait for him to come back.

I feel a soft kiss on my forehead. "Wake up, Ana. You need to take a bath before we go to bed, Baby. Here, let me help you out of your dress." He helps me up out of the bed, and he lifts the dress up over my head. He picks me up like he did only minutes ago. He skillfully steps into the bathtub, filled with our favorite jasmine scented bath oil, with me still in his arms. He sits, setting me down in his lap. We relax snuggled together in the bath. Eventually, Christian leans me forward so he can wash himself quickly. Once he is finished with himself, he takes his time washing me. He tenderly scrubs my body with the sudsy luffa, paying special attention to my belly. He finishes then helps me up and out of the tub. Christian tenderly dries off my wet body, then his own. Once he is finished, he carries me to the bed, placing me under the pulled back sheets. Christian lies down, wraps his arm around my belly, resting his hand on my pregnancy bump, and then kisses me goodnight.

"Goodnight, Ana. I love you so much."

"Goodnight, Christian. I love you too, more than you will ever know." We both quickly fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Daddy

I wake up with an urgent need to go to the restroom. Of course, Christian is wrapped around me like a blanket. I try to wiggle my way out of his grasp, but I am pulled back in. Christian's hold tightens, making my need to urinate even more urgent.

"Christian, let me go please. I really have to use the restroom." In his still half asleep state, he mumbles something I can't understand then kisses me on the head, and finally, he lets go. I hurriedly throw the covers off of me a run to the bathroom. Once I'm finally there, I feel a huge relief. Because of our little Phoebe, things like this happen often. I am always running to the bathroom, just hoping that I make it in time. When I finish using the toilet, I find Christian in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

With his mouth still foamy with toothpaste, he asks a little sarcastically, "Better now?" He chuckles a little then spits in the sink.

"Very. Thanks," I respond in an equally sarcastic tone. I reach for my toothbrush and toothpaste. As I brush my teeth, I glance in the mirror and see Christian watching me. He is leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest. I stare back at him in the mirror while finish brushing my teeth.

I spit into the sink and look back up at him. "See something you like, Mr. Grey?"

"Always, Mrs. Grey. Now, go get your pretty little ass in the shower. You have a very important doctor's appointment today."

"My ass isn't that pretty, and I have plenty of time before we need to leave for my appointment."

"I don't care how much time you have, Anastasia. Go get in the shower. Now," he growls seductively through his teeth. I strip my robe then nightgown slowly and sexily in order to tease him. He is still leaning against the wall in the same stance he was moments ago. I take my time walking to the shower.

"My palms are twitching, Anastasia. You better hurry." He grins seductively. I speed up but only a little. Suddenly, I feel a sharp smack on my bottom. I jump in the air, startled. When I land back on my feet, I scurry into the shower, knowing Christian means business. I turn on the shower and stand away from the stream of water to avoid the cold. I wait a few seconds for the water to warm up, and I stare up at Christian while I do. He is still looking at me with a flirtatious grin. I scan him over quickly, and I see the hardness forming in his boxers. When the water is finally warm enough, I step into the stream, keeping my eyes locked on Christian's the whole time. I run my hands through my hair, trying to convince Christian to get into the shower with me.

"Hurry and take your shower. I'm going to get Teddy up and feed him."

"You don't want to join me?" I make sure my voice sounds disappointed, because honestly, I kind of am.

He chuckles lightly. "If I join you in the shower now, we'll never make it out of the house on time." I know this is true, because I want him probably as bad as he wants me. He leaves his spot against the wall and walks out of the bathroom. I take the rest of my shower in lonely silence.

I walk downstairs and find Teddy and Christian sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Christian has his normal omelet, and Teddy has chocolate chip pancakes. Before making my way to my seat, I kiss both boys on the head.

"Good morning, Mommy. Did you have a nice shower?"

"I did, Daddy, thank you. It looks like you boys are having a lovely breakfast."

With his mouth full of pancakes, Teddy responds, "Yeah Mommy! Mmm!"

Christian looks at Teddy with a stern expression. "Teddy, I won't tell you again. Do not talk with your mouth full."

Teddy looks down, "Yes, Daddy."

"So, Mommy, are you ready for your doctor's appointment?"

I shrug my shoulders, "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"I'm just nervous. I really want everything to be okay. What if my hormone levels still aren't right? What if we have to deliver early?" My sentences and words become ran together the more I talk.

"Babe, you have to have faith in your body. You have to know that your body will help to fix itself. You can't think like this. Think positively, my dear." I give him a tight smile in return. I know he's right, but I don't know how to make myself do this. "Ana, it will be okay. I promise."

After breakfast, my boys and I go to the family room to play with Teddy's train set. The three of us sit down on the floor next to the set. I sit in between Christian's legs and lean back into his chest, and he puts his head on my shoulder.

"Chugga, chugga, choo, choo!" Teddy makes the sound effects for his trains, watching the trains go around the track. _Our Teddy is too cute, and he's growing up right before my eyes. _My heart melts into a puddle on the floor as I watch Teddy play. _I wish he could stay this age forever. I never want him to grow up! _

Finally, it is time to leave for my doctor's appointment. After Christian and I say goodbye to Teddy, we follow Jason out to one of our Audi SUVs. I am getting more and more anxious by the second. I just want to know how my baby girl is doing. I want everything to be fine. I want to be complication free, but I know this isn't the case. Christian holds my hand the entire way to Dr. Greene's office. I know that he does this to help calm me, but it only helps a small amount. My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest, the closer we get to the office. Finally, we're at the doctor's office. I am more nervous than I ever have been going to a doctor's appointment, and I know that I must do this every two weeks until my sweet Phoebe is born. Jason parks the car near the door then helps me out of the car. Christian and I walk into the office. We check in and are immediately escorted back to a room.

The nurse that is assigned to me for the day has already prepped everything she needs to draw the blood samples she needs. The nurse instructs to be seated on the examination chair. She comes over to the chair, bringing the necessary vials and needle. Once she finds a vein in my elbow, she pushes the needle through my arm. I feel a slight sting, and my face instinctively scrunches. Christian's face shows a sympathetic expression. I am proud of him, because he didn't force the nurse to stop after seeing the pain in my face. Instead, he let her do her job, and for that, I am very pleased. The nurse fills three vials with my blood then tells me that the doctor will be in shortly to talk to me.

Christian and I wait in the room for only about five minutes before Dr. Greene comes in. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey." We exchange greetings with the doctor before she sits down in the rolling chair. "Well, Mrs. Grey, have you had any thing that you feel concerned about?"

"Not really. Other than the regular pregnancy symptoms, I feel fine."

"That's wonderful to hear. We are going to test the blood we drew earlier to look at your hormone levels. We should have the results within the next day or two. If you have any questions between now and then, or if no one calls, please feel free to call my cell phone."

"Of course, Dr. Greene."

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Grey?"

"Do you think that she needs to be doing anything differently than the last time we talked?"

"I don't think so, but we will know more in the next few days. Hopefully, these hormone levels will start to even back out on their own. And, like I said last time, eat a good diet, and get plenty of rest."

"She will. Thank you doctor."

"Any time. Thank you both, and please feel free to call me on my cell phone if you need anything at all."

"We will. Thank you Dr. Greene." She shakes both of our hands and leaves the room. After she leaves, a nurse comes into the room to usher us out of the building.

After my doctor's appointment, Jason and I drop Christian off at Grey House before returning back home. When I walk through the door, the smell of Gail's cooking reaches my nose. _Roast beef, mmm! _I go in search of Gail and Teddy and find them in his room. She is putting him down for a nap, but I stop her so I may do it myself. After I lay Teddy down for his nap, I head to my office to finish editing a few manuscripts.

After I finish the second manuscript, the house phone rings. I assume Gail answers it, because it only rings three times.

Over the intercom, Gail tells me that the phone call is for me. "This is Ana."

"Hi Annie. How are you this afternoon?" I hear Ray's voice on the other end.

"Good afternoon, Daddy. I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"Actually, that's what I called about, Princess." There's a long pause. "Can I come and see you? I think that I should tell you this in person." He sounds down, like this information is something awful.

"Of course you can, Daddy. We can send Christian's plane. When do you want to come over?"

"Well, I want to come as soon as possible, but I don't want the plane. I think I'll take the scenic route and drive up there, if that's okay."

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

"I'm as sure as I'm sure I have two feet," he chuckles. I roll my eyes at him and laugh along with him. "Do you mind if I come in about four days?"

"I don't mind at all. I'll talk to Christian, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Okay, Annie. Let me know what Christian says. I'll see you in four days?"

"Of course, Daddy." I pause for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Sweetie. Don't worry about me, and I'll see you in a few days. I love you, Annie."

"I love you too, Daddy." The line goes dead after I return the "I love you." I can't help but to wonder what is going on in his life. Obviously, it's a big deal, or he wouldn't be coming to see us. This only makes me wonder more. _What could possibly be wrong with my Daddy? _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the really, really late upload and the shortness. I meant to write/upload this chapter earlier this week, but my life got super busy. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11: Picnics

The weather today is beautiful. The sun is shining, and there are only a few clouds in the sky. Because of the nice weather, I've decided to have a picnic in the meadow with Teddy. I've asked Gail to prepare something for us that we can pack in our picnic basket. Until it's ready, Teddy and I are sitting on the floor in the family room playing with his trains. Even though he doesn't have to, Teddy is pushing the trains around the tracks, while making sound effects for the trains. He melts my heart once again. My baby boy is growing up so fast. He's not a baby any more; Teddy is two and becoming more and more life his father every day.

A loud cry pulls me from my thoughts. Teddy is sitting next to the train tracks crying, his face turning a bright red. I move over to him as fast as I can, as my pregnant belly slows me down. When I finally get to him, I pull him close to me. I kiss him lightly on the head.

"Where does it hurt, baby boy?" He points to his big toe, and I can see that it is a little red. "Can you tell me what happened, Teddy?" He points to the train then back to his foot. He is still crying, but not as much as he was only moments ago. "Did the train run over your foot, Teddy?" He nods a little. I bend slightly and bring his foot to my lips so I can kiss it. I plant tiny little kisses on his toes and his tears turn into giggles. _My mercurial little boy! _I set him back down, and he runs over to where his train has moved. While he plays with his trains, I decide to send Christian a text.

_**Good afternoon, Daddy. Teddy is playing with his trains right now, and we plan on having a picnic in the meadow. I wish you could join us. I love you. Xoxo **_

I return my gaze to Teddy and his trains, but my phone pings instantly.

_**That sounds lovely. I wish I could be there with you too. As much as I love our son, I wish it were just you and I outside on that picnic blanket. I would do such dirty things to you on that blanket. I love you. Give Teddy kisses for me. **_

His response makes me giggle. I wait a few seconds before returning his text message.

_**I would love for you to do those dirty things to me. What did you have in mind? **_

_**That's a surprise, my dear. Go have your picnic with our son. I'll see you two later. **_

I giggle at his text. I know that he is at work and has important things to do, but I secretly hope that he comes home early with a plan for my surprise.

Soon, Gail comes into the family room to tell us that our picnic lunch is ready and packed. I push myself up, off the floor and lead Teddy to the kitchen and out to the meadow. Once we're outside, in the perfect spot, I set down the basket and unfold the blanket onto the ground. Teddy plops down on the blanket and grabs at the basket that I have set down on the ground.

"Hold on, Teddy." I make my way down to the ground, about as gracefully as a seven-month pregnant woman can. I open the basket to find two ham and cheese sandwiches, fruit salad, veggie chips, and two bottles of water. I hand Teddy a sandwich after I unwrap it from the plastic wrap. He immediately starts to devour it. I just giggle and shake my head. I unwrap my own sandwich and munch on it, much slower than Teddy does, however. _Mmm. This sandwich is divine. _Eating a picnic with my son in this perfect weather is pure bliss. The only thing that could make it better is Christian being here with us. When Teddy finishes eating his lunch, he gets up to run around the meadow. I stretch out on the blanket, leaning back on my hands. As Teddy is running around, he picks some of the spring wildflowers. He brings me each of the flowers one by one, and I put each of them in a pile next to me. My son is having the best time, the joy evident on his face. Suddenly, I feel two large hands wrap around my eyes, making everything go black. I let a tiny yelp escape my mouth, partly in surprise, and partly in happiness. Christian is still in his suit, minus the jacket. Teddy sees his father, and runs to him. Christian picks Teddy up and spins him around. Teddy squeals in delight, the biggest smile spreads across his face. Christian sets him back down, and Teddy run off, back to the meadow. Christian sits down behind me, stretching his legs out around mine and wrapping his arms around my pregnant belly. I lean back into his chest.

"Hi. This is a nice surprise. Why are you home so early?"

"I wanted to spend time with my sexy wife and adorable son. I think that the two of you are much more important than any merger or acquisition." I nod in agreement. Christian plants tiny little kisses behind my right ear. "What did you two do today?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Played with trains mostly." I can hardly get the words out of my mouth. He continues trailing kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. I feel a tingle spread through my body, all the way to my toes. I lean my head to the side, inviting him to continue, but he stops.

"Teddy! Come here, please!" he yells across the meadow. Whispering in my ear he says, "Stay here. I'll be right back." I nod, but I am slightly confused. Teddy comes running towards Christian, colliding with his leg. Christian picks him up, putting him on his hip. "Time for your nap, little man."

Teddy shakes his head no. "I don wanna, Daddy," he whines. He sticks his bottom lip out, getting a stern look from Christian in return.

"You have to Theodore. If you don't nap now, you won't have any energy to play with your trains later." That seems to sway him a little, because he nods his head a puts his head on Christian's shoulder. My boys walk away towards the house. I lay back, folding my arms under my head. I watch the clouds passing by while I wait for Christian. I try to make out each of the shapes, watching as the wind morphs each cloud. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Christian returns.

"Hey there sexy." He smiles down at me, blocking my view of the clouds. He sits down next to me and helps me to sit up. He has changed into jeans and an old tee shirt.

"Hey there yourself. I like this little surprise." I kiss him softly on his lips.

"I enjoy surprising you. I've made it my life goal to keep surprising you each and every day." He smiles at me then pulls me in for a kiss. Our kiss deepens, and Christian pushes his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues thrash together and I feel the familiar pull deep in my belly once again. Still kissing me, Christian's hand finds my breast. He kneads and massages it before switching to the other one. "I do believe that you're wearing too many clothes, Mrs. Grey."

"You want to do this here? We're outside, Christian. What if someone sees?"

"Anastasia, no one will see. I promise. Just let all your worries go." He kisses me once again and lifts my shirt over my head. Soon, I am lying down on the blanket, wearing only my bra and panties. Christian is hovering over me wearing only his boxers. "Arch your back for a second." I do as I am told, and he unhooks my bra so he can take it off. He sits back on my legs before his deft fingers find my nipples. He pinches and pulls at my nipples, and I am in pure ecstasy. After a few minutes, he bends down so that he can take my nipple in his mouth. He sucks and nibbles while twisting the other with his fingers. Then, he switches to the other. I am in such a deep trance that I don't realize Christian take his boxers off before pulling my panties off. He spreads my legs and wraps them around himself. Christian lowers himself down and slowly eases into me. I gasp because of his substantial girth filling me. I put my hands on his shoulders while he thrusts into me. Slow at first, then speeding up. When I start to moan his name, he slows again. I start to climb higher and higher. Suddenly, Christian pumps into me, full force and full speed. I find my release, screaming his name. Christian soon follows and collapses on the ground next to me.

Eventually, we redress and gather our things before heading back to the house. Gail meets us at the entrance to the kitchen to take the basket and blanket.

"Would you two like anything to drink?"

"Please. I'll take a glass of whatever white wine we have chilling in the refrigerator and sparkling water for Mrs. Grey. Thank you, Mrs. Taylor."

"Of course, Mr. Grey. Oh, and before I forget, Dr. Greene's office called for Mrs. Grey. They said to just call back when she could."

"I'll call them back now. Thank you, Gail," I respond with a smile. Christian and I go to the family room and cuddle together on the plush couch. Christian pulls his phone from his pocket and dials Dr. Greene's office. He puts the phone on speaker.

After three rings, the receptionist answers. "Good afternoon. This is Dr. Greene's office, Farah speaking. How may I help you?"

"This is Christian Grey returning the call for my wife, Anastasia."

"Yes sir, I'll transfer you to the nurse." The phone dials about ten times before someone finally answers.

"This is Amy. How can I help you?"

"This is Christian Grey. I'm returning the call for my wife, Anastasia. I think you should have some test results for her?"

"Yes, sir. Give me just a second to pull them up." Amy is quiet for a few seconds before she speaks again. "Alright, I see here that we did a hormone panel. The doctor's note here says that Anastasia's progesterone levels are still a little high, but better than last time. It also says that she would like to see her back in two weeks. Do you have any questions, Mr. Grey?"

"So does this mean that her progesterone levels are leveling themselves back out?"

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Grey's labs look like all of her hormone levels are trying to even back out."

"Okay, thank you for your help Amy. Have a nice afternoon."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. Just call back if you have any questions or concerns." Christian hangs up the phone and pulls me to him for a tight hug.

"Oh, Christian. This is such a good thing. Thank goodness everything is going back to normal." We both have huge smiles on our faces.

"This is great, Baby." He kisses me deeply, and I open my mouth, inviting his tongue in. "Oh no you don't. Teddy will be up soon." I pout overdramatically, so Christian decides to change the subject. "Your father will be here tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"I'm always excited to see my daddy, but I'm kind of worried about why he needs to come all the way here just to tell me something."

"Me too. It must be pretty important for him to come all this way. I'm surprised he didn't take your offer for the plane. I know he only lives two hours away, but he shouldn't have to drive all the way here just to share some news."

"I guess he just wanted some time to himself. Who knows? But, I am excited for him to be here."

"Me too. I know him being here always makes you happy, and I love seeing you happy." I smile up at him and kiss him gently on the lips. From the baby monitor we keep in the room, we hear Teddy talking to himself. Christian and I listen for a moment before going to get our son.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_AN: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and welcome to the new readers. Please continue to review._

_Everyone will just have to wait to see what is going on with Ray. It's probably not what you're thinking. (insert evil laugh here) _

_To the guest reviewer of my last __chapter who said "your nurse must have been high on crack...," you elbow is just the other side of the "crook of your arm," so pretty much same thing. I would have responded to you directly, but you reviewed as a guest. _


	12. Chapter 12: Big News

I wake up on this Wednesday morning, and the sun is already shining through the big window in our room. Of course, Christian is wrapped around me like a blanket, and his hands are resting on my pregnant belly. He's decided to stay home with me today because Ray will be getting here later this morning. I have a small urge to use the bathroom, but I decide that it can wait. I wiggle slightly in hopes to wake Christian. After a few seconds, he begins to stir. He groans slightly before kissing me on the top of my head.

"Morning, Babe. Did you sleep well," he asks, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"I did. How about you? You snored most of the night."

"Did I really? I hope I didn't keep you awake." His voice sounds concerned, and he kisses me on the head again.

"You did, but you didn't keep me up." I roll over in his arms so that I can give him a proper good morning kiss. Our kiss continues longer than our normal good morning kisses. I open my lips to grant his tongue entry. He accepts this invitation, and our tongues tangle together. Eventually, his hands find my naked breasts. He explores my body with his skillful hands. Suddenly, he turns me over onto my back. He straddles my body and dips his head down to kiss me. His kiss doesn't last long, because he begins to trail kisses across my body. His kisses start across my jaw line, then down my neck and collarbone, traveling to my nipples and down my belly. He lingers at my belly, planting kisses all over it. I feel the familiar tingle in my groin. Unexpectedly, Christian dips his fingers into me. While his fingers scissor back and forth, he uses his tongue to tease my clitoris. I begin to climb, and Christian starts to work his fingers and mouth harder and faster. Just before I climax, Christian stops. He slithers up my body, trailing kisses on his way up. When he reaches my mouth, he forces his tongue inside. Our tongues dance again. I can taste my juices, and it is oh-so erotic. I feel him use his legs to spread my own legs apart before he thrusts into me. I gasp at the sudden filling sensation. Even after all these years, it takes me a few seconds to adjust to his substantial girth and length. Christian pumps in and out of me quicker and quicker. I feel myself build once again. With only a few more thrusts, we both explode. He collapses onto the bed next to me. We both lie there satiated for several minutes.

Eventually, Christian makes a move to get up. "Baby, we have to get out of bed. Teddy is probably about to wake up, and your dad will be here soon. Go get in the shower. I'll get Teddy changed and dressed." He gets out of bed, and I reluctantly follow.

After I finish my shower and dress, I walk out of our room, and my ears are filled with cute, boy giggles coming from Teddy's nursery. I walk down the hall and stand outside of the room. My boys are sitting on the floor, and Christian is tickling Teddy mercilessly, making Teddy giggle with glee. I stand outside the door listening before walking in to join Christian in tickling our son. Together, we tickle him until he begs us to stop. We sit together on the floor enjoying our family time, but only until Teddy announces that he's hungry.

We go downstairs and our noses are filled with the scent of Gail's delicious French toast and bacon. We get to the kitchen table to find coffee, tea, milk, and the morning newspaper already on the table. Christian lifts Teddy into his highchair before we both take our normal seats.

Gail comes into the breakfast nook carrying plates full of French toast and bacon. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you all slept well." She smiles a genuine smile.

"We did. Thank you, Mrs. Taylor." Christian dishes out the delicious smelling food to Teddy, then me before serving himself. Teddy scarfs his food down like usual then asks for more. _Oh boy, here comes another growth spurt. _When we finish eating, Christian decides to take a shower before Ray gets here, so I am left alone with Teddy. The two of us go to the family room to watch his morning cartoons. Teddy, of course, chooses his favorite _Thomas the Train_. Teddy and I cuddle up together on the couch after I put in the DVD.

I must have fallen asleep, because Christian wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the top of the head, from behind the couch. "Wake up, Mommy. Grandpa Ray will be here soon."

"Gampa Way?" Teddy has a huge smile on his face. His excitement of seeing his grandfather is clearly evident.

"Yes, sweetie. Grandpa Ray will be here soon. Are you excited?"

He nods his head excitedly. "Gampa Way pway twains wif me!"

"Of course he will, Teddy," Christian replies as he sits on the couch next to me. We sit together on the couch enjoying the time together, just the three of us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About an hour later, Jason comes into the family room to tell us that Ray's car has just pulled into the driveway.

"Grandpa Ray is here, Teddy. Let's go help him with his bags." Teddy jumps up off the couch and runs towards the front door. Luckily, he hasn't figured out how to unlock doors, so he has to wait for us. When Christian unlocks and opens the door, Teddy leaps out the door, running for the driveway. Ray parks his car and immediately gets out and picks Teddy up to spin him around. Teddy squeals with joy. Both boys have colossal smiles on their faces. Ray sets Teddy back down on the ground and walks over to me. I hug him tightly.

"Hi, Daddy. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Princess." He looks down at my growing belly. "My goodness, Ana. My granddaughter is growing!" _Just the thing a pregnant woman wants to hear._ He chuckles and places his hand on my belly. Phoebe must know who her grandfather is because she chooses that moment to kick. Ray's face lights up. He removes his hand to shake Christian's.

"Welcome, Ray. Can I help you with your bags?"

"Sure. They're in the trunk." The men walk around to the back of the car, Teddy following closely behind. Christian grabs Ray's larger bag while Ray grabs his smaller duffle bag. Teddy begs to carry something, so Ray hands him his iPhone. I follow my three boys into the house to the downstairs guest room where they drop off Ray's things. After we leave his things in the room, we all head for the family room, where Gail meets us.

"Welcome, Ray. Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"How about three iced teas and an apple juice for Teddy?" Christian responds.

"I'll be right back with those, Mr. Grey." As she leaves we all sit on the couches, Teddy crawling up into Ray's lap.

"How was your drive, Daddy?"

"It was good. I left yesterday to see Mount Rainier. I rented a Jeep there and did a little bit of off road-ing. I spent the night there and drove here this morning. So, I'd say it was a pretty good drive."

"That sounds fun. I'm glad that you had such a good journey, Daddy."

"Twains, Gampa Way!" Teddy yells and pulls Ray's hand, trying to get him to follow him to the train set.

"Alright, Buddy. Let's go play with your trains." Ray gets up, and Teddy leads him by the hand to his train set. I cuddle up into Christian's chest while we watch Teddy and Ray play with the train set. The boys are pushing the trains around the tracks, making train sound effects. Both of them are grinning from ear to ear. _Daddy is such a good grandpa. I can't wait for Phoebe to be born and form a relationship like this with him. _I continue to daydream about Phoebe and Ray's future relationship for several minutes before I am pulled from my thoughts.

"What's going on in that beautiful little head of yours, Baby?" Christian whispers in my ear.

"I was just thinking about how great a grandfather Ray makes, and how awesome he will be with Phoebe."

"He is a pretty good grandpa, isn't he?" He kisses me on the cheek, and we return our gazes to Teddy and Ray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, Teddy. It's time for your nap."

Teddy's lip sticks out and the tears start to well up in his eyes. "I don wanna, Momma!"

"Theodore, you need to listen to your mother." Christian gives him a stern glare.

"I wanna pway twains wif Gampa Ray!" His lip sticks out further and his tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, you better go upstairs right now before I take your trains away for the rest of the day." Christian's voice is firm.

Through his tears, Teddy responds, "Yes, sir." He hangs his head, knowing that he's in trouble. Teddy shuffles his feet towards the stairs, and I trail behind him. When we reach his room, I lift him to put him in his crib.

"You can play with your trains when you wake up, okay, Buddy?"

"Okay, Mommy." He lays his head down on his pillow and instantly falls asleep. I stay there watching him for a few minutes before I go back downstairs.

When I return back downstairs, the men are in the family room, discussing spring baseball.

"I really like the Mariners, but I'm thinking that the Texas Rangers may beat them on Friday," Ray says.

"No way the Rangers can beat us. The Mariners are so much better than them."

"Not this season they aren't. The Rangers are actually doing pretty well this season."

"I guess we'll have to see on Friday."

"I do believe we'll have to wait until then."

"How would you feel if I got us tickets?"

"I'd be really happy. It should be a good game. Geez, it's been _years _since I've been to a Mariners game. Thanks, Christian." Ray's excitement is evident on his face.

"You men, always have to be discussing sports. You guys are ridiculous."

"Good, because you and Teddy are coming with us to the game." Christian gives me a mischievous smirk.

"I don't think so, Mr. Grey. Teddy is too young to go to a game."

Ray responds before Christian can. "No he is not."

"No, he isn't. Besides, I'm getting a suite, so he'll be safe."

"Fine, but if he breaks something or demands to go home early, it's on you, Grey." I give him the side-eye gaze.

"Sure thing, Babe." Christian and Ray share a deep chuckle.

After a long pause, Ray clears his throat before speaking. "So, you know, I came here to tell you both something." He looks down at his hands that are in his lap. I can tell that he's nervous about telling us whatever this is.

"We're here for you, whatever it is, Ray." Christian regards him seriously, but with compassion. I decide to stay quiet for now and let Ray have a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"Well, you probably know that I've smoked since the day I was old enough to do so. My father smoked, as did my grandfather. It was the norm back in the day to always have a cigarette in your mouth." He pauses for a second, waiting for some kind of response, so I nod my head in recognition. "So I've had this cough for the past, oh I'd say, almost a year. I thought it was just the typical smoker's cough. I was also always short of breath and wheezing. I finally got tired of it and went to the doctor. At first, he prescribed cough suppressants, decongestants, and inhalers, but it didn't help. He eventually decided to order a CT scan." When he said this, my mind eventually turned to the worst. "They found a spot on my right lung that was about four centimeters across. I had hoped that it was maybe a benign tumor, but I think that in the back of my mind I knew what it really was. So, about two weeks ago, I went in for a lung biopsy. My doctor called back about a week later with the results, and that's when I called you, Ana."

I immediately know what he's going to say. "Oh my goodness, Daddy." I feel tears threatening, but I try to push them back. _I have to stay strong for my Daddy._

"I know, Annie. Well, the doctor said that it was for sure cancer." At that time, I can't hold my tears back any longer. I let them flow free down my cheeks, and Christian wraps his arms around me.

"What is the plan, Ray?"

"The doctor said that he wants to refer me to another doctor that specializes in lung cancer. They want to do more testing, just to see if it's spread anywhere else, and after that, they want to start chemo pretty quickly." I can't stop the tears from running down my face. _My Daddy is dying. I don't even know what I'll do without him. What about the kids? I want them to know Ray well. I want them to know of the great man he is. Oh my goodness. Daddy! _"Annie, Dear, I'll be okay. I'm fighting, and I'll keep fighting. I won't ever give up. I have too much ahead of me, with the both of you and my grandchildren. I promise, I'll keep fighting."

"What is the outlook? For the next year, five years?" Christian knows the right questions to ask and the important questions to ask.

"We really don't know right now. The doctor said that they want to do four cycles of chemo. That's groups of three every third week. Then, in about four weeks or so, they want to add in radiation. The radiation will be five days a week, for six weeks. We're hoping that this treatment will help to shrink the tumor enough, but if it doesn't, then I'll do another round of that treatment in a few months. The doctor said that they couldn't do surgery on this kind of cancer because it's too dangerous."

Through my tears, I try to offer some sympathy and care for my father. "What can we do, Daddy? I want to help you in any way that I can."

"Annie, I don't think that there's anything that you can do right now." He looks sad, but I can tell that he's trying to be strong for me.

After another long pause, Christian comes up with a brilliant idea. "What if you moved here to Seattle? You can move in with us for a while, and we'll find you a house in the meantime. I'll help you find the best doctors that Seattle can offer. You'll be close to us if you need anything, or if anything happens."

"I don't know, Christian. That sounds like a good idea, but I don't want to be pushing myself on the two of you."

"Daddy, you wouldn't be pushing yourself on anyone. Please, just think about it."

"I'll think about it, Ana. Come here." I sit next to him on the couch and he pulls me close for a hug. "I'll get through this, Princess. Don't worry about me. You have enough to worry about with two children, a husband, and a company."

"Daddy, I'll always worry about you." I burry my head into his chest to try to calm myself down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_AN: I hope you liked this part, and hopefully it wasn't too heavy. I know that E.L. James never said that Ray smoked, but I'm using some creative freedoms here. I'm dedicating this part of the story to my grandfather who is experiencing almost the same thing as Ray. I still have a lot in my mind in the way of Ray's cancer journey. It won't always be an easy journey, but cancer isn't an easy journey. Stay tuned for more of Ray's journey with cancer and how the Grey's deal with this part of their life. _

_Thank you again for your reviews and continued support. It really helps to motivate me and keep me writing. _

_XO, Mrs. Shropshire _


	13. Chapter 13: Gampa Way

_I apologize for the late upload. I started listening to the Crossfire series on audio book this week. How have I not read/listened to this before?! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I've included a little "fun time" to make up for the late upload. As always, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. Welcome to all the new readers._

_Enjoy!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's Thursday morning, and all four of us are gathered around the table for breakfast. Christian has decided to stay home again today. Teddy loves having his grandfather here. After his afternoon nap yesterday, Teddy and Ray played with Teddy's trains until bedtime. The two are forming an unbreakable bond that I hope will last a long time. After Daddy shared the news of his cancer yesterday, I've had a lot on my mind. I can't help but to think of the future. I'm not religious, but I'm praying to a God I'm not even sure exists. I'm praying for many more happy years with my father, and I'm praying that he can build strong relationships with the children. My mind keeps going over the worst-case scenarios. It's the "what-if's" that continue to get to me. What if he doesn't get better? What if the chemo makes him really sick? What if things only get worse? What if the cancer spreads or has already spread? What will I do if the worst actually happens? I can't keep my mind from running through these scenarios. Last night, Christian and I were lying in bed together talking about the day's events, and I started crying uncontrollably. Christian tried to calm me down, but he had no such luck. He was such a good husband last night. He listened to my worries and my fears for hours. He was even so thoughtful to bring me my favorite tea. Eventually, I calmed down just enough to fall asleep. I know that the extra stress isn't good for Phoebe, but I can't control my emotions.

I feel a tap on my leg, pulling me from my thoughts. "Earth to Ana," Christian whispers to me. He has a grin on his face that makes me giggle. I return my attention to the table to find Teddy and Ray talking about trains. Teddy is trying to teach Ray about how they go around the track.

"Dey go 'round da tack, Gampa Way! Chugga, chugga, choo, choo!" Teddy is so animated with his hand motions and his facial expressions. Ray politely nods his head with the same excitement. The two boys continued their enthusiastic conversation through breakfast. Occasionally, Teddy would pull either Christian or me into the conversation. Christian and I ate in silence, watching the two best friends. Christian reaches over and places his hand on my thigh. It's a comforting action. He knows that I am internally fighting my emotions, struggling to keep my emotions on the inside.

We finish breakfast, and Teddy leads Ray into the family room, no doubt to play with the train set. Christian and I stay back to help Gail clean the dishes. She tries to shoo us away, but we stay anyways. From the other room, I hear little boy giggles and grown man chuckles. The sound makes me smile. I love that Teddy is forming this bond with my father. I can only hope that Phoebe will get the same opportunity to do the same. Christian can see the emotions that are going through my head, evident on my face.

"Hey, Baby, it'll be ok. You have to think positively. Nothing good ever comes out of pessimistic thoughts."

"I know. It's just hard to think about my dad maybe not being here in five years, or maybe even next year." The tears start to fall freely down my face. Thankfully, Gail has left the room to give us some privacy. The more I dwell on this issue, the more I stress myself out. I've developed such a tight bond with my father over the past ten years or so, and I have no clue what I would do if he weren't here one day. Christian wraps his arms around me, and I bury my head in his chest, snuggling in as close as my pregnant belly will let me. He kisses the top of my head before resting his chin there. We stay like that until my sobs stop.

"I'm here for you, Ana. Anything you need, just say so, and I'll make sure you have it. I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too, Christian, more than you'll ever know." He kisses the top of my head again, but this time he trails even more kisses all the way down to my lips. He stays there, kissing me passionately. He steals my bottom lip with his teeth. He nibbles on it then sucks on it. Suddenly, his tongue dashes into my mouth. I welcome the intrusion, and our tongues dart across each other. Christian's hands wander down to my ass, grasping it tightly. Unexpectedly, he lifts me, setting me on the counter. Our kiss continues, as passionately as ever. Christian's hands thrust through my hair, pulling it and massaging my scalp as he goes.

"Christian, we can't do this right now. My father is in the next room. We need to get back in there," I say breathlessly. His kisses don't stop; instead, they're traveling down my throat. He doesn't respond, so I try to pull away. His grasp on my hips only tightens, and he pulls me even closer to him. He nips and sucks at my skin, traveling down towards my cleavage. "Christian, stop." I try again to pull away, succeeding this time.

"Fine, but you _will_ pay for this later," he says with a dark, mischievous look in his eyes. He lifts me off the counter and places me back on the ground. I kiss Christian firmly on the lips. When I turn around to walk out of the kitchen, I get a swat on the bottom, no doubt because I put a halt on our "sexy time." I wait for him to adjust himself before we walk out, hand in hand.

"I was starting to wonder if you two would ever join us," Ray says with a humorous tone. He smiles at us, and I know that he knows exactly what we were up to.

"We were just helping Gail with the dishes, Daddy." I smile back, but he winks at me. My face blushes, and Christian tightens his grasp on my hand. Christian leads me over to one of the couches. We plop down, and I lean my head on his shoulder and prop my feet up on his lap. Christian and I cuddle on the couch while Ray and Teddy play with the train set.

"I thought about your offer, Christian, and I've decided that it was probably a good idea," Ray says to us, still playing with Teddy.

"That's great, Ray. I'll call my realtor today, and we'll get started on looking for a house."

"Thank you so much, both of you. You two have been life savers." Ray has a genuine smile on his face. This warms my heart. Ray has been there for me for my whole life, and now it's my turn to return the favor.

"Of course, Ray. You did a great job raising and taking care of my wife, so I am more than happy to help you however I can." Christian flashes one of his amazing smiles at my dad. I know that Christian would do anything for Ray. He knows that Ray was there for me when I had to leave my mom and basically raised me, especially through my troublesome high school years. I am incredibly thankful for Ray. He has always been there for me, even though it wasn't his responsibility. My mother didn't take her responsibilities seriously, but Ray was always there to help me back to where I needed to be. He took me in when I was born and again when I left my mother in high school. He treated me as his own child. I will be forever indebted to him because of his love and care for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christian is upstairs putting Teddy down for his afternoon nap. Teddy tried to fight his nap so that he could play with Ray, but Christian wasn't going to hear any of his argument. I'm sitting in the family room with my father, discussing potential homes for him.

"Annie, you know me. I just want simple. I don't need anything extravagant. I'd even be ok with a simple apartment in the city."

"I know, Daddy, but you deserve something nice."

"I don't need anything nice. Like I said, a small apartment in the city is perfectly fine with me." I giggle slightly at him, because he will never admit to wanting something bigger or nicer for himself. I know that Christian will try to find him something more lavish than what Ray would choose for himself. I also know that Christian won't let Ray pay a single dime for anything.

Christian saunters into the room wearing a look of relief, probably because Teddy is finally down for his nap. "What are you two talking about?"

"We're just discussing what Daddy wants in a home. He says that all he _needs_ is a small apartment, but I think he deserves something a little more extravagant than just a small apartment in the city." Christian comes around the couch and sits next to me.

"I'd agree with that. Ray, you should think about a home, maybe close to us. I'm sure that we can find something for you in the area."

"I'm sure we can, but really, all I need is something small." He pauses for a few beats. "Honestly, I don't know that I can afford anything all that extravagant." He looks down in embarrassment, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Ray, you don't have to worry about anything financial. All we want you to worry about is getting better. It won't be easy for you, so let us take care of this for you."

"Christian, I don't know that I can let you do that. I'd feel like I'm just leeching off of you. Let me at least help."

"Really, Ray. Let us take care of this. You won't be leeching off of anyone. We just want you to focus on getting as well as you can. Cancer isn't easy. It'll be a tough journey. Paying for your home isn't something we want you to worry about. You've done so much for Ana, now it's our turn to take care of you."

"Thank you so much, Christian. What you are doing for me means the world to me. "

"Ray, it's our pleasure. We _want_ to do this for you." Christian flashes one of his heart stopping smiles at my father, who returns the kind smile.

"Thank you two again. I think I'm going to follow Teddy's example and go take a nap myself. Playing with the little guy wears me out."

"Of course, Daddy. I love you." He gets up from where he was sitting on the couch and walks over to me.

"I love you too, Annie." He plants a small kiss on the top of my head before turning to leave the room.

"I need to go to my office to do some work. Would you like to come with me?"

I find this invitation almost suspicious, because Christian rarely invites me to do work with him. "I suppose so." He stands then helps me up. Suddenly, Christian picks me up and holds me in his arms like a baby. I yelp out of surprise, but I am quickly shushed. Christian kisses my lips hard, and I immediately know what he wants.

"Christian! Put me down!" The only response I get is another kiss as he starts to walk out of the family room and toward his office. "Christian, I can walk. Seriously, please put me down." He hushes me again and shakes his head no. I decide that my efforts to be put down are worthless, so I put my arm around his neck. When we finally reach Christian's office, he goes to his desk and sets me down on top of it. He wraps his arms under my armpits and around my back, resting his hands on the back of my head. I place my hands behind me, resting my weight on them, and I wrap my legs around Christian's body.

"I told you that we would finish what we started earlier, so now we will," Christian growls against my neck. Christian kisses me hard and passionately. His hands fist though my hair, pulling it and massaging my scalp. Christian nips at my bottom lip, teasing it. I open my lips slightly to invite his tongue into my mouth. His tongue moves inside without hesitation, brushing every interior surface, the tip of his tongue tracing lines against the roof of my mouth. My breasts were beginning to feel heavy and my panties starting to moisten. He moved fractionally against me so that I felt his erection against my crotch through my thin yoga pants. I couldn't have pulled away from him, even if I wanted to. I wanted him so bad; I _needed_ him. Christian pulled away from my lips to trail kisses up and down my neck. I throw my head back out of pleasure. Christian nips his teeth along my neck and earlobes before moving down to my collarbone where he continues the pleasure. He removes his hands from my head to find the hem of my tee shirt. He lifts the shirt over my head and throws it across the room. My bra soon follows. His hands find my hard, beaded nipples. He rolls them around, between his strong fingers. His grip on my nipples strengthens gradually. Christian pulls and squeezes them.

"Oh, Christian," I moan. This motivates Christian even more. He dips his head, and his mouth finds my firm, right nipple. He sucks and nips at it while his hand massaged my other breast. I groaned, never wanting this pleasure to end. Eventually, he repeats this process with the other breast, producing more moans from me. Christian rolls his hips against mine, rubbing his hard cock against my sex. I don't want to wait any longer to be filled by him.

"Christian, please. I need you," I say breathlessly.

"Shh. You'll get me soon, Baby. Just enjoy what you're feeling now." Christian goes back to tormenting me, nipping and tugging at my nipples. I arch my back, pushing my swollen breasts into his face and hands even more. Eventually, his hand travels down to the apex of my thighs to rub my sex through my pants. I grind my pelvis into his hand, desperate to feel more. After a few minutes, Christian pushes his hand into my pants, but he keeps his fingers only millimeters away from where I want them to be. I push my pelvis up to try to thrust his fingers to their target, only for Christian to pull his hand away.

"Patience, Mrs. Grey."

"Please, Christian," I beg. His hand moves further away, but I am pleased when he uses that hand to pull my pants and panties down. I lift my hips to help him remove my pants. My pants and panties join the pile of my other clothes across the room. His lips reunite with my own as his fingers graze over my swollen clit. He rubs it with the perfect amount of pressure. He runs his fingers down my slit, spreading the moisture. I begin to writhe under his touch. My hips start to buck, and I moan my pleasure. Christian inserts one finger into my slit to stroke my g-spot. I feel my orgasm building as Christian inserts another finger. He scissors his fingers back and forth, hitting my pleasure spot every time. My groans become louder and my bucks harder. I can hardly contain myself.

"Christian, I'm going to come," I say breathlessly. I bite my lip, knowing that my orgasm is inevitable. Christian increases the intensity of his motions.

"Come for me, Baby." At that moment, I explode with passion and pleasure. A small scream leaves my mouth as I ride out the entirety of my orgasm. Christian's fingers don't stop, however.

"Christian, please stop," I say, still panting in my post-orgasmic bliss. He still doesn't stop, instead his fingers increasing in speed inside of me. I can feel myself building again. Christian stops suddenly, pulling his fingers out of me to unbutton his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers. Christian gently pushes me onto my back. His erection stands at attention, and he bends slightly at the knees before thrusting into me. He waits there for a few seconds to let me adjust to his substantial length and girth. When he decides that I've adjusted long enough, he thrusts again and again. He starts slow then speeds up. Christian groans his pleasure, and I bite my lip, feeling the full force of my impending orgasm. Christian thrusts into me a few more times before I come, gloriously around his hard cock. With only a few more thrusts, his orgasm follows, and he spills his warmth into me. Christian lays his head and chest across my pregnant belly. We are both sweaty and panting.

After resting on top of Christian's desk for several minutes, Christian kisses my belly. "Anastasia, you. Are. Mine."

"I've always been yours, Christian. From the day that I met you, I was yours."

"I love you, Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too, Mr. Grey." We lie there on top of the desk for several more minutes before Christian insists that we get dressed. After we are both dressed, Christian sits in his large leather office chair, and I sit in his lap.

"I do actually have a little bit of work to do this afternoon," he says with a touch of humor.

"Do you want me to leave so you can concentrate?"

"No. I want you to stay right where you are. I was going to call my real-estate agent so she can start looking for homes for Ray."

"That sounds like a great idea. What are you going to have her look for?"

"I was thinking something maybe in the Kirkland neighborhood. I want him to have something on the water. It'll be therapeutic, and he can go fishing there in the summer."

"Christian that sounds wonderful. Thank you for everything. I know he'll really like that."

"I do it because I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Christian."


	14. Chapter 14: House Hunting

Chapter 14

_Shit. "Teddy! No! You get back here right now!" Stubborn kid. "Teddy! Get away from the lake _right now_!" Can he not hear me? Fuck. I wish I could run faster. Stupid pregnancy. Where the hell is Sawyer? "Teddy! You are in so much trouble!" Come on legs move faster. "Theodore Raymond Grey! You come here right now!" Fuck. This kid runs too fast. I'm never taking him out in this damn meadow without security ever again. "Teddy! Don't step in the lake. Please!" Please. I'm desperate. _

"Ana!" _What the hell? Is that an earthquake? _ "Ana! Wake up!" I am suddenly jolted awake. I ease my eyes open to see Christian hovering over me, trying to shake me awake.

"I'm awake Christian. What the heck just happened?"

"I think you were having a nightmare. Do you remember what happened? You were screaming Teddy's name and profanities." I push Christian to the side so I can sit up.

"I think I remember Teddy running towards the lake. I was trying to run after him, but he wouldn't stop. I was so afraid."

"It's ok, baby. It's all over now." Christian leans over to me and hugs me as tight as he can. I snuggle my head into his chest and breathe in deeply. _He smells so good. _Christian kisses me lightly on the top of my head; trailing feather-light kisses down to my jawbone. His familiar touch and affection calms me and makes me feel comfortable again.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? It's only 6:30." I look at the clock in disbelief that it's still so early in the morning. I feel wide-awake, possibly because of my nightmare.

"I really don't think I can. Maybe I'll just go downstairs and grab a cup of tea while reading the morning news so you can go back to sleep."

"Nonsense, my dear. Stay here, I'll go make you a cup of tea." Christian gives me a gentle kiss before leaving the room. While he's gone, I decide to go check on Teddy. I tiptoe down the hall and slowly push his door open, being careful not to wake him. The only light in the room is the light from the nightlight. Even in the semi-darkness, his face is illuminated like an angel. My angel. Our angel. Teddy is sleeping soundly, his breathing soft and steady. I pull the comforter up to his shoulders before taking a seat in the rocking chair across the room. I sway back and forth, enjoying the calmness of Teddy's sleep. I know when he wakes up he will be a torrent of excitement. He will be excited to play with his grandfather and his trains, and hopefully, he'll be excited for his first baseball game tonight. I'm sure that Christian will be crushed if Teddy doesn't enjoy this experience. Christian says that his first baseball game with Carrick was something that he'll never forget. He had never had the experience of any sporting game, so the enormity of the stadium, masses of people, and the smells of the ballpark food were all things that would cling to his memory forever.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Christian runs his hand through my hair. I was a little startled because I hadn't noticed him come in. He holds his hand out for me to stand up, and I gratefully take it. Christian leads me out of the room and shuts the door behind me.

"I wondered where you were when you weren't in our room when I came back. I kind of figured you'd be in there," he whispers so he doesn't wake Teddy. Christian leads me to the bedroom by my hand.

"I just wanted to check on him, just make sure he's safe." We reach the bedroom, and I go to the bed to sit down again. Christian sits at my side and puts the teacup in my hands. He wraps one arm around my waist and the other he rests on my pregnant belly. Christian gingerly kisses the top of my head.

"I know that dream probably shook you up, but I promise Teddy is safe. Drink your tea baby. It'll help calm you down." And, it does. For some reason, tea has always calmed me. The warmth blankets my insides, warming me from the inside out. I finish my cup of tea in only a few minutes, and the anxieties from my dream are melting away. It also helps that Christian has his arms around me, and his scent is filling my nose. I place the empty cup on the bedside table, and snuggle back into Christian's embrace, resting my head on his strong chest.

"I love you so much, Christian."

"I love you too, Anastasia." Christian gently lays me back on the bed. He kisses me passionately, teasing my lower lip with his tongue. I open my lips, and Christian quickly takes my invitation. Our tongues tangle together. I try to press up into Christian, but I am pushed back down.

"Not right now, Ana. We should probably get up and shower. We have a big day ahead of us. We're going to look at houses for Ray, and tonight we have the Mariner's game."

"If you say so, but I'm pretty sure that we could carve out some time for just us this morning." I bite my lip, partly because of the absence of Christian's kisses and partly because I'm trying to seduce him. Instead of seducing him like I had hoped, my lip is promptly pulled from my teeth.

"Oh no you don't. You know what that does to me, Anastasia. Get that pretty little ass of yours in the shower." I reluctantly stand up, and Christian swats my bottom.

I take my shower alone. I must admit that it is quite lonely without Christian in the shower with me. I miss him washing my hair and my back for me. I miss the closeness and connectedness I feel when he's in the shower with me. I miss seeing his erection grow when he brushed up against me or washed my whole body.

I finish my shower and wrap myself in my plush white robe. I put on my BB cream and head to my closet. I pick a navy blue striped tank top, navy blue blazer, maternity skinny jeans, and a pair of jeweled sandals. When I walk out of the closet, Christian wolf whistles at me. My cheeks turn a shade of bright red. Christian walks over to me and pulls me into a warm embrace. He tilts my chin up and kisses me deeply. Sadly, the kiss doesn't last long. Instead, Christian pulls back slightly, looking down at me.

"It's my turn to shower. Your breakfast should be ready soon, and your dad is sitting at the kitchen table waiting for you."

"Okay. Enjoy your shower, my sexy man." I get up on my tiptoes and kiss his sweetly on the cheek before walking downstairs,

I find my dad sitting at the kitchen table, exactly where Christian said he would be. He is drinking his coffee and reading the morning newspaper. I sit at the table in the chair across from him.

"Good morning, Annie. You look nice today." My dad gives me a warm smile.

"Good morning, Daddy. Thank you. Are you ready to go house hunting today?"

The look on his face changes ever so slightly. "Anastasia, I wish you wouldn't even be looking at homes so expensive for me. I said it before and I'll say it again, all I need is a small apartment. I feel bad taking such a gracious gift from you and Christian."

"I know, Daddy, but we want to. Honestly, I don't think that Christian would be able to live with himself if he put you in a small apartment. He wants to give you something nice. I think he really appreciates you basically raising me, and he wants to show that appreciation. In his mind, buying you a home is really the smallest thing that he can do for you."

"You know, you guys have done more for me than I could ever ask for. I'm pretty sure that this isn't a battle that I can win, so I'll just retreat. For now anyways. Thank you so much, Annie."

"Of course, Daddy." Gail brings my breakfast out. She's fixed me Greek yogurt with berries and a ham and cheese omelet. Of course, she includes a cup of my favorite tea with the rest of my breakfast.

Soon, Christian walks in the breakfast nook holding Teddy's hand. Christian bends down to whisper in, still sleepy eyed, Teddy's ear. Teddy nods his head.

"Good mornin, Mommy an Gampa Way!" Teddy releases his father's hand so he can run to his grandfather. Ray welcomes him with open arms and lifts him into his lap.

"Good morning, Tedster. Did you have any good dreams last night?" Teddy nods his head. "Can you tell me what your dream was about?"

"Mommy an me was in da gwass pwaying."

"That's cool, buddy. Are you excited for the baseball game tonight?" Teddy nods his head enthusiastically. _Good. He's excited. _Gail brings in a bowl of Cheerios with bananas for Teddy and a full pot of coffee for the men. Teddy sits in Ray's lap to eat his breakfast, and Christian and I sit next to each other while I finish my breakfast and he downs another cup of coffee. From the other room, I hear my phone ringing. I know it's Kate's ringtone, so I am hesitant to go answer it. Christian picks up on this, so he nudges me towards the other room.

I get to the phone right before it stops ringing. "Hello, Kate."

"Don't 'Hello, Kate' me! Ana, where have you been that you haven't called me in over a week? Has that hunk of a husband of yours locked you up in some kind of sex dungeon?" _Oh my God. _

"No, Kate. Christian hasn't done anything like that. I'm not saying I wouldn't like that, but he hasn't done that. And, I haven't called because my dad has been here since Wednesday. I promise I haven't forgotten about you."

"Okay. Now I'm even madder at you. You couldn't have told me that Ray was there? When is he leaving? I'm going to make sure that I have time to come see him before he leaves."

"Kate, this time is a little different. There's a reason he came here. I'll tell you later when we're together. He leaves on Sunday evening. If you want, I can ask Christian and Ray if we can host family dinner tomorrow night or lunch on Sunday."

"Yes! Ana, please do. It doesn't even have to be a family dinner. It could always be just me if you'd rather."

"I'll see what I can do, Kate."

"Thank you, Ana. Anyway, the _real_ reason that I called you is because Ava has started to try to roll over." She sounds so excited for her baby girl.

"That's exciting, Kate! Before you know it, she'll be rolling over and over. Then, she'll be crawling and walking. Your baby girl is growing up, Kate!"

"Oh, Ana. Don't even remind me. I wish she would stay a baby forever. Ana, I swear, I'm going to put a brick on her head so she'll stop growing."

"It get's better Kate. Trust me. You'll enjoy watching Ava grow up."

"I know, Ana. I'll let you get back to your family. I have to feed Ava anyways."

"Alright, Kate. I'll call you later about dinner."

"Okay. Love you, Ana."

"Love you too, Kate. Bye."

I walk back into the breakfast nook and sit down at the table. "Kate wants to come over for dinner or something tomorrow or Sunday. She said she wants to see you, Daddy"

"That's fine with me, Annie." Ray gives me a tight smile.

"That's fine with me too. Did you want to invite the rest of the family over for dinner?" We both look at Ray in hopes that he will give us an answer. Instead, he holds his hands up and shakes his head, signaling that he doesn't care. "Alright. I'll call my parents after breakfast, and we'll set something up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Teddy, you be good for Mrs. Taylor. We'll be back soon, my sweet boy." He looks at me with a disappointed look on his face. I feel bad leaving him while we go house hunting, but I really have no other choice. "I know you want to go with us, sweetheart, but this is a grownup thing okay?" He gives me a slow nod. "I love you, baby boy. I promise I'll be home soon."

"Wove you too, Mommy." I join the men in the foyer, and we walk out to the waiting Audi in the driveway. We drive the fifteen minutes to the first of four homes that we're seeing today. This home overlooks Lake Washington. It has amazing views from the master bedroom, making it extremely therapeutic. It has four bedrooms, enough for each of the grandkids, with an extra in case Christian and I decide to have another. It has a giant kitchen and living room. Christian had shown me a few pictures of it online last night, and it is by far my favorite of the four houses from the pictures I saw. When we arrive, I hear a slight gasp from Ray. Looking at his face, I can tell that he is already in love with it.

We meet the real estate agent at the door. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Grey and Mr. Steele." She shakes each of our hands before opening the door for us.

We let Ray walk in first, and his jaw drops when he catches sight of the inside of the home. _Good. He loves it too. Hopefully it's his favorite. _The real estate agent, Christine, showed us around the home. The giant kitchen and living room, the magnificent view of the master bedroom. I think Ray fell in love with all of it.

After we are finished touring the first home, we follow Christine to the next home. The second home is in a more wooded area of the neighborhood. It has amazing landscaping in both the front and back yards. It too has four bedrooms. This home is more masculine than the last, as it is full of wooden accents that match the outside of the home. The kitchen is smaller and more outdated, but that doesn't seem to matter to Ray because he doesn't cook much. Ray seems to really like this house too, probably because of the wooded scenery outside. This home was Christian's favorite from the pictures. I think that Ray will probably have a difficult time choosing a home from the four that we're seeing today. Even just the first two homes had his jaw dropping.

We arrive at the third home just after two o'clock. This home is the newest of all four homes. It has beautiful landscaping in both the front and back yards. It has a large back patio that is perfect for grilling in the summer. It has a chef's kitchen and an office that could easily be turned into a library. It too has four bedrooms. The home has a media room complete with giant projection screen and surround sound. There are many masculine touches, like the wood accents and darker colors spread throughout the home.

Once again, Christine leads us to the next and final home. This home is probably my least favorite, only because of the lack of landscaping, especially in the front yard. It does however have a nice patio and balcony overlooking Lake Washington and the mountains surrounding it. The inside has beautiful hardwood floors and modern touches. This home has four bedrooms, of course. It also has a finished basement.

We finish looking at the home, and I feel exhausted. After looking at the four homes, my feet are swollen and achy. I know that my dad must be tired too. Christian however, looks to be perfectly fine and awake. The man couldn't look bad, even if he wanted to.

"Are you guys hungry? We can go home and pick Teddy up so we can go eat before the game," Christian says. Ray and I both nod in agreement, too tired to respond with words.

"Ana, baby, wake up. We're home." I open my eyes to see our home out the car window. I feel hands slip under my thighs and behind my back. Christian carries me up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Sleep for just a little while longer. We have some time before we have to leave for dinner. I'll get Teddy ready." I nod my head sleepily, and Christian plants a big kiss on my forehead and another on my pregnant belly.

It seems like only a few minutes more that I sleep before I am woken again. Christian lets Teddy into the room and lifts him onto the bed. Teddy gives me wet kisses all over my face. I pretend to stay asleep for a few more moments. Suddenly, I "wake up" and tickle Teddy mercilessly. My son lets out a loud stream of giggles, and I continue to tickle him until he's breathless. I look over my shoulder to find Christian standing at the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on you two. It's time to go."

"I'll be right there. I have to use the bathroom."

"Hurry up, Mrs. Grey. We don't want to be late to our son's first baseball game."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We arrive to the Mariner's stadium about thirty minutes before the game is set to start. I look at Teddy and his face is full of excitement. Anyone could tell that he is amazed by the sheer size of the stadium. Taylor pulls the car to a less busy side entrance and two men get out of the Audi SUV behind us. These men open the doors for us and escort us through the gates of the stadium.

"Are these new security detail, Christian?" I whisper into his ear. The only response I get is a quick nod of his head. We are escorted by our new security detail to the private suite. On our way, Christian causes many women and even a few men's heads to turn. His pure gorgeousness has always been a head turner. Christian senses the other eyes on him, so he wraps his arm around my waist.

We walk into the private suite, and Teddy immediately runs to the large window. He presses his hands and face to the glass, smudging it.

"Daddy! Look!" His face radiates pure joy.

"I see that, buddy. Just wait until the game starts." Christian chuckles quietly, no doubt enjoying the excitement of our son.

Soon, the game starts. Teddy stays at the window for most of the game. He is clearly under the spell of the game. When he isn't pressed up against the window, he's switching between his father and grandfather's laps. Teddy even enjoys some traditional baseball game food with the two men.

Luckily, the Mariners won the game. By the end of the game it was clear that Teddy was exhausted. He kept yawning every few minutes. Christian ended up having to carry Teddy to the car after the game and to his bed when we arrived home.

"Thanks for the game, Christian. I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's really the least I could do for you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_AN: Once again, I apologize for the long time between uploads, but you guys know how life can be. If you're curious about the homes, they're all real. You can find the listings on my Pinterest page under the "Things Seen in Fifty Shades Later" board. You can find it by searching "Mrs. Shropshire." Thank you for reading. Please continue to review! _


	15. Chapter 15: Family Dinner

"Good morning, Daddy," I say as I walk into the breakfast nook.

"Good morning to you too, Annie. You seem happy this morning."

_I am, but only because my husband just made sweet, sweet love to me. _"I slept really well," I lie.

"If you say so, sweetie." He has a smirk on his face. My cheeks turn a bright red. _Fuck. Is it that obvious? _I giggle, partly out of embarrassment and partly to get him to quit talking on the subject. I sit down at my normal seat, next to Christian's chair and across from Teddy's. Gail has already brought out my tea and a croissant with her homemade strawberry jam. I pick up the morning newspaper and start to read it.

In the distance, I hear little footsteps coming quickly through the house, followed by heavier, slower ones.

"Mommy!" Teddy runs full speed towards me. I bend down and hold my arms out in hopes of protecting my huge pregnant belly from my over zealous son. Thankfully, he collides with my shoulder and left breast.

"Theodore Raymond! You do not run through the house like that!" Christian scolds Teddy. Teddy hangs his head in response.

"It's okay, Teddy. You just have to be careful, my dear. Go tell Grandpa Ray good morning." He scampers across the room to his grandfather's lap. Christian emerges from the kitchen with a large mug of coffee. He kisses me on the top of the head before taking the rest of the paper and sitting in his normal chair.

"Good morning, Ray. Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did. Thank you, Christian."

Christian and I sit in silence eating our croissants with fresh strawberry jam, and Ray and Teddy sit together bonding over discussions of trains and planes. It warms my heart to see these two growing so close over the last few days. I'm really excited for my father to move closer so they can continue this bonding. I think that it's important for a young boy to grow close to his grandfather. This kind of bond is irreplaceable and priceless. I know that Christian never really had this experience with his own grandfather, making Teddy and my father's bond all the more special.

After we all finish breakfast, we go to the living room. Teddy, of course, plops himself down by his train set. _Honestly, I never would've thought he would be so obsessed with the train set his father got him for his birthday, but I'm glad he is_. I curl up on the couch next to Christian, and Daddy takes the couch across from us.

"So, I think I figured out which house I want to move into."

"That's great Ray. Just let us know, and I'll get with the real estate agent as soon as possible."

"I was thinking the third house that we saw the other day. The one with the media room and great back yard."

"That's a good choice, Daddy. I'm glad you found a house you like." I smile at him, glad that he will accept the gift of this house from us. Knowing Christian, I'm sure that he will somehow have the house bought and furnished by the end of next week. I guess the faster he moves in, the faster he can start his cancer treatments and hopefully get better.

Suddenly, Teddy lets out a loud scream. Christian gets up first and rushes over to him.

"What happened, Teddy?" Teddy points to his toes as Christian picks him up. "Did the train run over your toes?" Christian says in the sweetest, caring daddy voice. Teddy nods his head. "Do you need a Band-Aid?" Teddy nods his head again, still crying. Christian walks out of the living room with Teddy still in his arms.

"Oh my. What will I ever do with him?"

"Which one? Your husband or your son?" Ray chuckles as he says this sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny, Daddy, but the answer is both."

"You know what they say, Ana. 'Like father, like son.'" I just shake my head and roll my eyes in response. I can only hope that Teddy has inherited Christian's good qualities and not the more questionable ones. I don't even know what I would do if I ever found out that my son was into BDSM activities.

Eventually, my two men walk back into the room. Teddy runs up to me and jumps onto the couch.

"Look, Mommy! Thomas And-Aid!" Teddy shows me his _Thomas the Train_ Band-Aid.

"I see that, big boy. Does it make your boo-boo feel better?" He nods his head. "How about this?" I kiss his toes and tickle him mercilessly until he is laughing so hard he can hardly breathe.

"'Gain, Mommy!" This time, Christian joins me in tickling our son. We all laugh so hard that we run out of breath. I collapse back onto the couch and Christian leans back with Teddy resting on his chest. We sit like this for several minutes, trying to catch our breaths. I look over at my men and see that Teddy has fallen asleep on Christian's chest. He looks so innocent and angelic when he's sleeping. He looks especially precious laying on top of his father. I motion for Christian to stay still and quiet before running to the other room. I come back a few minutes later with my camera and snap a few shots before putting it down on the coffee table.

"I think it's time for him to go to his room, my love," I whisper to Christian. He nods in response and gets up, trying not to wake the sleeping Teddy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The sleeping prince awakes, Mr. Grey." I can hear Teddy beginning to stir over the monitor. He is making his cute little boy noises and talking softly to himself.

"Can I go get him? I want some more grandpa-grandson time before I have to leave tomorrow."

"Of course, Daddy. Go have fun." I give him a large smile, my heart warmed once again because of the growing bond.

"Thank you, Annie. I'll take him for a while. You two go take a nap or something."

"Thank you, Daddy." He kisses me on the top of the head before disappearing to get Teddy. I wait a few seconds before getting up to straddle Christian's lap. I hold his head between my hands and kiss him firmly.

He breaks the kiss first. "Always so eager, Mrs. Grey."

"Only for you, Mr. Grey." I pull him closer for another kiss. Our lips clash together, and I part my lips slightly. Christian wastes no time in pushing his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues tangle together in a web of passion and desire. Christian's hand snakes up my belly to my left breast. He grasps it in his strong hand and squeezes it hard. We continue this for several minutes before I pull away.

"My dad and Teddy could walk in here at any minute. Either we need to stop or we need to move this else where."

"I think you know my answer," Christian whispers seductively into my ear. He puts his hands under my butt and stands straight up. I let out a little squeal, but I'm quickly hushed. I wrap my legs around Christian's waist while he walks to his office. _Yes, office sex!_

"I didn't think I could wait to walk all the way to our room to get my hands on you," he explains. Christian kicks the door closed and walks across the room to the desk. He sets me on the very edge of his desk then throws every piece paper across the floor. Christian's lips meet mine once again. His hands find the hem of my shirt, and he lifts it up and over my head, only breaking our kiss for a second. Once my shirt is off, Christian throws it across the room. His hands snake around to my back and find my bra, which soon joins my shirt on the floor. Christian grabs my breasts and his fingers find my already hardened nipples. He tweaks and twists them until I cry out with pleasure. Christian bends his head down, and his teeth catch my right nipple. He sucks and nibbles at it while still pleasuring my other nipple. Eventually, he switches, and his free hand pushes against my sex through my pants. I begin to squirm under his touch, begging for more. Finally, Christian's hands go to the waistline of my yoga pants. I push my hips up as much as I can, and Christian makes quick work of pulling my pants and panties down. My pants and panties soon join the pile of my shirt and bra across the room. I pull Christian's shirt over his head and unbutton his pants. His clothes join mine. Christian kisses me again and deepens the kiss with his tongue. His fingers rub against my clitoris, and I start to buck under his hand. Soon, I am begging for Christian for more. Sadly, he doesn't move to push into me.

"Christian. Please," I breathe into his neck.

"Patience, my love." Christian continues to rub my clit and suck my nipples. I moan my pleasure but also my desire for more.

Finally, Christian pushes into me, and I come almost instantly. I am glad that these walls are so thick, because if they weren't, I'm sure my father and son could hear me from upstairs. Christian continues to thrust into me and I feel myself building again. With a few more thrusts, I come again and Christian follows. I collapse back onto the desk, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly, Christian picks me up off the desk and clutches me to his naked chest. I respond with a small yelp. Christian carries me over to the couch across the room and sets me down gently before plopping himself down beside me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of our first dinner guests. I open the door, and Kate immediately pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Kate."

"Ana! You look beautiful!" She holds me at arms length to examine my fashion choice of black leggings, white tank and gray blazer. In all honesty, I picked the outfit because I didn't really feel like putting on "real" pants.

"Thank you, Kate. You look gorgeous as always." Kate and Elliot say their hellos to Christian and Ray. Elliot picks Teddy up and spins him around in circles. Teddy giggles with glee and his excitement is clearly evident on his face. I grab Ava from Kate's arms and kiss her cute chubby cheeks.

The entire group heads to the living room to relax on the couches. Gail comes in to take drink orders when the doorbell rings again. Christian signals for me to stay while he welcomes his family in.

"Good evening Grace and Carrick. How are you two this evening?"

"Hi, Ana. We're great. You look wonderful my dear. Pregnancy really does wonders for you."

"Thank you, Grace." I blush. This isn't the first time that someone has said something like that to me. _Maybe I should just keep having babies. Christian would sure like that. _

Soon, Mia and Ethan arrive too.

Eventually, Gail announces that dinner is ready. We all gather in the dining room. The table already has our salads set out and the main course ready to be served family style. After we eat our wonderful chicken Caesar salads, we start passing around the main course. Gail has prepared an Italian shrimp caprese pasta with zucchini Parmesan crisps. As we dig into our dinner I hear "mmm's" from around the table.

As we finish up our dinner, Christian stands to make an announcement.

"Ana and I would like to thank you all for coming to dinner tonight. Tonight is Ray's last night here, so we wanted to do something special for him. Ray's visit this week had a reason behind it. This week, we have learned that Ray has lung cancer." Christian pauses momentarily to wait for all the gasps to stop. "Ray has become an important part of our family, and I know that we all so desperately want to support him in any way we can. Ray has made the decision to move to Seattle to be closer to his family, most importantly, of course, his grandchildren. I know that none of us are especially religious, but I do ask that everyone keep Ray in your thoughts and prayers as he goes through this difficult journey. Thank you." Christian raises his wine glass before sitting down. I look around the room and see that Kate has tears rolling down her cheeks. I catch her eye and give her a small smile. I know that she'll be there for my dad and me throughout this journey.

Soon, Grace speaks up. "Ray, I know that this is a difficult journey, but I'm confident you can get through it with the support of your family. If you don't already have an oncologist, would you mind if I referred you to one of my colleagues?"

"Of course, Grace. Thank you so much."

We go around the table sharing our support for my father and sharing the good times we've had together. I'm sure it seems almost morbid, but not many people survive this kind of cancer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone has left, and Teddy is asleep. Christian and I are just now climbing into bed together.

"Thank you for having your family over for dinner. I know that my dad really enjoyed seeing everyone."

"Ana, they're your family too, you know. I really enjoyed having everyone over too. It's always refreshing to get together with the whole family."

"Yeah, it really is. I've been thinking something."

"Go on."

"I've been doing a lot of research about this lung cancer. It seems like there are so many people who get diagnosed with lung cancer every year, and over half of those people die. I know that Daddy got cancer because he smoked, but so many people get lung cancer without ever having smoked a day in their life. I feel like there's not much research out there about lung cancer because most people think that it's a self caused cancer. I also feel like there isn't much in the media about it."

"I'd agree with all of that. I've done a little bit of my own research, and I don't really see many charity organizations just for lung cancer. Most of the cancer charities are for breast cancer or just general cancer."

"You're exactly right. Lung cancer has the highest death rates, but not many charitable organizations benefiting it. I think it's kind of sad."

"You should change that, Anastasia."

"I want to, but I'm not exactly sure how to do anything like that."

"Sweetheart, you're the smartest woman I know, and we have a giant empire that would help with publicity, finances, and every other possible aspect of a charity. You can do this."

"You really think so, Christian?"

"I do. Now, go to sleep. We can start on your organization tomorrow, my love."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_AN: I just wanted to share some statistics with you guys. According to , lung cancer has an estimated 223,210 new cases per year. The only other cancers that have rates that high are breast (232,670) and prostate (233,000) cancers. Lung cancer does have the highest mortality rate, with 159,260 estimated deaths per year. The next highest cancer mortality rates are colon-rectal cancer with just over 50,000 deaths per year and breast cancer with just over 40,000 deaths per year. Cancer is a very serious thing that has touched almost everyone in some way. As many of you know, this has hit very close to home for me with my grandfather being diagnosed with lung cancer. It's already been a very trying experience for all of us. I share this with you in hopes to help spread awareness of the trials and hardships of the cancer experience. _

_On a lighter note, thank you all for your support through reviews, follows, and favorites. As a reminder, you can find Ray's potential homes and many other "as seen in" things on my Pinterest. Just search "Mrs. Shropshire." _

_XO, Mrs. S_


End file.
